


Junior Year

by Mini_moe14



Category: Soccer - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F, High School, Lesbian, Love Story, Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_moe14/pseuds/Mini_moe14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali's junior year of high school is nothing special until she sees the new girl at school, as well as on the varsity soccer team. Making her junior year much more interesting than she first anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a story, let me know what you think :)

**Chapter 1**

It’s 1:30 pm on a Wednesday, I’m in 3rd period -- history -- a class that I find to be incredibly boring, which is why I regularly find myself doodling in my composition book and talking to my best friend Tessa about random things and soccer.

Tessa and I have been best friends since kindergarten, when she used to call me  **Ax** and  **Ah-wee** because she couldn’t say Alex or even Ali. Tessa, who everyone calls Tess, is one of those people that you can still see being your best friend when you’re both old and wrinkly, even though we are both only a juniors in high school. Tess is totally extroverted and incredibly goofy all the time which is why her nickname is “The Squirrel”, given to her by the varsity soccer team which we are both on. Even though she is very goofy, she can also be serious and trustworthy when needed, which is why she is one of the only people that I’ve come out to. 

I can remember the day I came out to Tessa as if it was yesterday, after all it was only about 2 months ago, but I remember walking over to her house -- since she only lives a few blocks away from me -- I texted her  _ “Can you come outside?”  _ she didn’t respond but I knew she had seen it because moments later she opened the front door to her house and saw me sitting on the porch steps in tears. She was wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt which made sense since it was almost midnight. As soon as she saw me crying, she immediately walked over to me and just held me and told said everything was going to be ok as I continued to bawl into her arms.

We sat like this for a while until I cooled down then Tessa finally said “What’s wrong, Awee?” bringing back the childhood nickname to lighten the mood, which made me smile.

“If I tell you something, will you promise to still be my best friend?” I try to make my voice sound steady which didn’t work because I was still quivering from all the crying.

“Of course! Nothing could ever make me stop being your best friend” She replies and it calmed me down slightly. I take a deep breath and I could hear my heartbeat pounding out of my chest. It takes me a few seconds to gather my thoughts before I finally say the two words that have been haunting me since middle school.

“I’m gay” I blurt out and somehow my heart manages to beat faster than it was before and I can feel the heat of tears rolling down my cheeks once again as I wait for a reaction from my best friend. It takes a few seconds but Tessa squeezes me into an even tighter hug.

“I love you so much Alex Michelle Hale, and I love and support you, no matter what, nothing will ever change that, ok? I will always be here. I know how hard this is for you and I am so happy that you told me.” She hugged even tighter and said “I love you Ali.” We talked for the rest of the night, both crying multiple times. Telling her the secret that I’ve been holding for so long only strengthened our friendship on and off the pitch.

Ever since that night we have been closer than ever and Tessa even makes jokes from time to time about my “gayness”. The thought of it makes me grin but my train of thought gets interrupted when the bell rings. We pick grab our backpacks and sling them across our shoulders as Tess and I go to our last class of the day-- lit workshop -- which is one of my favorite classes because I love to read and write. During class we working on an essay about the type of people there are in the world, I start typing but quickly drift off and think about what type of person  _ I  _ am.

I am a relatively quiet and introverted person, but if you get to know me, you’ll find out that I am funny and smart, and you’ll probably wish I was quiet again because together, Tess and I are obnoxiously loud. Soccer is my life, I’ve been playing since I was 7 with Tess, which is one of the reasons why we are the dynamic duo on the pitch. My sister, who is a year older than me, and mom are my biggest supporters, besides Tess of course. My dad was killed while serving in the military when I was just a kid. I freeze. The thought of my dad makes my cheeks heat up and I quickly push the thought out of my mind and continue typing my essay on the school's laptop. 

By the time I hear the end of school bell I’ve already finished the essay and turned it in. I am relieved because not only is school over for the day but it also means that there is only 3 more hours until the first soccer practice of the year. I drive Tessa home and we hang out at my house, do homework, and get ready for practice together, we do this without thinking because it’s been our usual routine since freshman year.

We drive to practice together, as usual. When we step out of the car we almost instantly see our old teammates and wave, Tess passes me my bag from the trunk and we walk with our teammates to the locker room to get dressed. I put on my boots, and my practice jersey. As soon as everyone is ready we walk out onto the pitch where our coach since freshman year -- Coach Syd --  is waiting. The team gets into a circle, having small side conversations with friends until coach starts speaking.

“Hello ladies, welcome to the new players, I’m coach Syd, and of course welcome back to the girls who played on the team last year. We are glad to have you here…” She goes on and on about how this year is going to be and the boring stuff the coaches say every year that no one ever really listens to. 

I look at the sky, drowning out coach Syd’s voice until my gaze falls onto a girl in the same practice jersey as me and the team except I’ve never seen her before. I give her the once over when no one is looking only to see that she is incredibly good looking, her face is flawless, as is the rest of her body, she is wearing as much makeup as I am, which isn’t much, I don’t like to wear much makeup because it is uncomfortable, I look at her eyes, which are intently looking at the coach, her eyes are a glowing emerald and show a depth that you couldn’t imagine, in a ponytail is her light-brown hair with blonde highlights. I continue to check her out and when I look back up I find her eyes meeting mine, my face heats up in embarrassment, she sees me blushing, smiles and looks to the floor, trying to stop her face from blushing as well, her smile is contagious and I have to look away before smiling to myself. 

I start tuning back into what coach Syd is saying again as she instructs us to go around the circle and introduce ourselves, say our name, how long we’ve played soccer, what position we play and an interesting fact about ourselves. 

My friend Ash, our keeper, goes first since she is the closest to the coach, I don’t pay very much attention since I’ve already heard most of them last year but I make sure to listen when the new girl on the team starts to speak. She bites her lip, obviously nervous, the thought of her lips makes my breathing uneven but I quickly shake is off to see what she says.

“Hi, my name is Raven,” She started, with a slight shyness in her voice “I’ve played soccer since I was 8, I am usually a center mid but I’ll pretty much play any position, I’m new to this school and I love to read” I look at her again only to see that she is still biting her lip and I feel butterflies in my stomach now.

I lose focus again as more of my teammates share until it’s my turn to go. “Hi my name is Alex, you can call me Ali,” I pause for a second to look up at the girl that was biting her lip earlier-- Raven-- only to find that she is staring right back at me, I feel my cheeks heating up again and it takes Tessa nudging me with her elbow for me to snap back into reality, I clear my throat and continue. “I’ve played soccer since I was 7, I’m a forward, sometimes I play right middy, and I love to read and write”

During practice I found myself occasionally exchanging glances with the emerald eyes that have been driving me crazy since I first saw them. By the time practice was over everybody was exhausted, coach Syd gave the team a few encouraging comments before dismissing us. I had to practically drag Tessa to the locker rooms to change. We walk into the locker room, I step over to my locker, open it and take my clothes out of my bag. I lift my practice shirt above my head and stuff it into my bag, as I put on a regular shirt I look to my right and feel my breath hitch in my throat when I see the girl with the emerald eyes shirtless. My heartbeat picks up as if I was still running out on the pitch and all I can do is stare in awe at her perfectly toned abs. I am confused for a second as I notice that she has several scars scattered across her back and stomach but let it go, still admiring her perfect body.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when I feel someone slapped my arm, I quickly turn around to see Tessa with an almost childish smile plastered on her face. 

“Shut up” I say, a slight grin on my face as I throw my boot at her to keep her quiet.

“Ow! I didn’t say anything!” Tessa replies, chuckling.

I chuckle, taking my boot back, I swing my bag over my head  “Are you ready to go?”

“Sure… doofuss” She says the last part in a loud whisper to make sure I can hear it. She starts running away as a joke and I immediately run after her.

“Hey! I am not a doofuss!” both of us laughing because of how childish we are acting. We stop running when we reach the car, I open the trunk, a smile stuck on my face. We throw our bags into the trunk, I close it shut, walk to the driver side door, open it, and right before I step in I look around the parking lot and see the girl that made my heart jump looking at me once again with a smile on her face. We stay frozen for a moment, lost in each other’s eyes. I tell myself to do something, anything, but the only thing my body is able to do is awkwardly wave. She waves back and I quickly get into the car, thinking to myself how stupid of a move that was.

The drive home with Tessa is quiet until she practically blurts out “Sooo… Raven huh?” Although I can’t see her because I am watching the road I can tell that the childish smirk is slowly returning to her face.

“What about her?” I say, trying to stop my cheeks from reddening because just the thought of her makes the butterflies from earlier come back.

“Oh come on Ali, you are totally gay for her!” She replies and I know now that her face has the most childish smile on it, which instantly makes me smile.

“Ok, first of all, no one says that. And second of all I am not  _ gay _ for her!" I feel more heat building in my cheeks as she laughs in disbelief and continues.

“Riiiight, ‘not gay for her’,” she pauses for a second to make quotation marks in the air with her fingers before speaking again, “is that why you were creepily staring at her all practice,  _ and _ practically drooling when you were checking her out in the locker room. That’s right, your argument is invalid, you are totally gay for the her.” She sticks her tongue out, knowing that she has won the debate.

I roll my eyes and reply “You are such a child, so what if I like her? It doesn’t change anything”

“What do you mean ‘doesn’t change anything’? This changes everything! You should totally ask her out.” 

“What? no. Why would I ask her out? She’s probably straight anyways.” I say while making a right turn into Tessa’s driveway and parking.

“Dude, she is either gay or bi from the way she was looking at you” She moves in her seat so that she is facing me.

“Whatever, if she isn’t straight she more than likely isn’t out and neither am I. So you need to chill.”

“You guys could totally date in secret! Oh my god that’d be so hot. And don’t tell me to ‘chill’ miss Alex, I am completely and totally chilled out.”

“Ok, fine. We can talk about this tomorrow at school, I’m tired and want to just go to bed” I try to end the conversation.

“Fiiiiine,” she steps out of the car, gets her bag out of the trunk and speaks again “See you tomorrow… Doofuss!” She slams her door closed and starts running towards her house. Before she gets too far I yell back “Hey!” and I can see her laughing as she enters her house.

After dropping off Tessa, I drive home, take a shower, and plop onto my bed, tired from practice. As I lay there, I think about the day at school, and how practice was, as I usually do everyday before bed. But tonight is different, whenever I try to focus on something my thoughts always come back to Raven, the new girl at school, the one with eyes that show a deepness that is unfathomable, not to mention an amazing body,  _ god she is hot _ . I try to wrap my head around the fact that I’ve never felt like this about anyone else in my life as I slowly drift off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali is partnered up with the new midfielder on the team during practice team building activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, tell me what you think, I edited chapter 1 a little. I'll probably update the story on weekends and monday, tuesday because the rest of the week I have things after school.

**Chapter 2**  
I woke the next day sore from the intense practice the night before. I almost instinctively reach for my phone and see that I have one text from Tess from 2 minutes ago that reads “You better be up because I’m coming over in 10 minutes. I’m bringing you coffee since I’m such a good friend. See you soon! -Tess” I smile before responding.

“I’m awake, you are the best!” I jump out of bed, brush my teeth, throw on some jeans, a plain white shirt and put a red and black plaid shirt over it. I walk downstairs with my backpack and set it on the couch and then I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I take it out and see “I’m here!” from Tessa. I almost run into the door before opening it and see my best friend, smiling, of course with two coffees in her hand.

She steps into the house and greets me “Good morning Mrs. Hale, your coffee.” She hands me my coffee and giggles.

“Why, thank you kind sir” I bow to go along with the joke until we both burst into laughter. We walk up the stairs, into my room, Tessa closing the door behind us as we sit down, Tessa taking my desk chair and me sitting on the corner of my bed. “Why’d you close the door? And why are you here so early?” I say, confused.

“Well, first things first… wait, are you wearing flannel? Oh my god you’re so gay” She says, laughing.

I giggle before responding “Hey! shut up it’s comfortable, now tell me what you were going to say.”

“Ok, fine. So, since I am such an amazing friend,” I roll my eyes as she continues “I did a little research on Raven, because you know, that’s what friends do”  
“Wait, hold up, you stalked her?” I say, confused, but also interested as to what my friend found.

“Hey, I never said that, I’d say that I _thoroughly_ researched her. Do you want to know what I found or what?”

I let out a big sigh, “Fine, continue.”

“Ok, first thing, her and her family moved out here from Oregon, weird right? From rainy Oregon to sunny San Francisco. So, her, her parents, and younger sister, who is a freshman at our school live like 5 blocks from us.”

My eyes go wide “You know where they live?!”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t matter.”

“Ok whatever, get to the point then. Is she straight or not?” I ask, the urgency obvious in my voice.

“I.. don’t know. But I do know she has first period with us” She says.

“So you stalked her for nothing basically?” I almost laugh because of how intense Tessa got and still came out with nothing.

“Um… yeah” She sighs.

We let it go and begin talking about how sore we are from practice until we hear a knock on my room door, it opens, and reveals my older sister, who is a senior at our high school, Alyssa, wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a black sweater over it. “Hey, are you guys ready to go?” She says, since every morning Alyssa, Tess, and I drive to and from school together.

“Yes ma’am” I reply, jokingly. We grab our bags then head out to the car. “I call shotgun!” I yell before running towards the car and jumping into the passenger seat.

“Dammit Ali!” Tessa says as she gets into the back and Alyssa laughs and gets into the driver's seat.

We arrive at the school, Tessa and I go to our first class of the day-- Math -- as Alyssa goes to her own class. Right before the bell rings my heart rate picks up as I see Raven walk into the classroom, our eyes meet for about what feels like the millionth time. “Ali,” I feel Tessa nudging me and I finally break my gaze off of the beautiful midfielder and manage to get out a “hmm?” before Tessa laughs and continues “your drooling” then she wipes my mouth with her sleeve to be funny.

I swat her hand away and give her a look “Haha very funny. Has she been in this class the whole semester?” I ask, confused as to how I wouldn’t notice her.

“Umm… I don’t think so, it’s probably because she moved down here like 2 weeks ago, which was just in time for tryouts,” Tessa looks passed me for a second and smiles “and apparently to sit next to you.” She winks, confused, I look behind my to see that the teacher assigned her the seat next to me.

Raven sits down in the closest seat to my right and smiles at me, I smile back, then try to pay attention to the teacher who has just started class.  
About halfway through class I hear Tess giggle to my left, I turn towards her and whisper “What?” She doesn’t reply except for giving me a folded piece of paper. I unfold the note only to see that it says _Your girl is wearing plaid too, maybe it’s a sign ;)_. I check to my right to see that Tessa is right, Raven is wearing a red and white flannel shirt, the sight makes me smirk, I lift my gaze to her eyes, which, of course are looking right back at me with a smile on her face. “Nice shirt” I say with a wink, finally building up the courage to say something but immediately regret it, _a wink, really?! She’s gonna think you’re a creep_.

“Thanks, you too” She smiles back and bites her lip, and I swear my heart skips a beat.

For the rest of the class my thoughts seem to keep coming back to a certain brunette. When the bell rings, I pick up my bag and walk out with Tessa, we both say bye to each other since we are going to second period, the only class Tess and I have apart. I walk to my next class-- Health --which is practically on the other side of the school. The bell rings and the Teacher-- Mr. Greene --starts talking about the reproductive system, which earns several giggles from a few immature students.

The rest of school goes by pretty quickly, in history we talked about boring stuff, of course, and in lit workshop we basically read the whole time, and I definitely wasn’t complaining because the book I was reading was starting to get really good.

By the time the last bell rings Tessa has practically scolded me over how I complimented Raven’s plaid “You just did it?! Without even asking my permission first!?”

I laugh at her response and calmly say “Hmm, so sorry. Maybe next time” I give her a look that screams sarcasm which earns a glare from her. We continue to do homework until it’s time to go to practice. We do our usual thing, get dressed in the locker room, do warm ups and then huddle up with the team so Coach Raven can give us the scoop on what we’re about to do. “Okay ladies, today we’re going to be focusing on skill work with a partner,” that earns a few smiles and _yes_ ’s from the team. “so I am going to split you guys into teams of 2 and you guys will do a number of activities. You guys ready to hear your partners?” the team nods and several best friends look at each other, except instead of Tessa, I look at Raven who is, listening attentively to coach.

Coach starts naming the groups of 2 and I don’t really pay attention until I hear my name. “Ali?” Coach says, I give a “Hmm?” and she responds “You’re with Raven” I feel my heart rate pick up as I slowly walk towards the brunette and say “Hey”. She responds with a short “Hi” back.

Coach Syd finishes reading off the groups and begins explaining the first activity, which is just a simple passing drill. We grab a ball and when coach says go and starts her 2 minute stopwatch we begin passing, which is almost second nature for most of us. We do a few more exercises like, juggling and stuff which don’t really require much thought until Coach Syd says that we’re going to go 2v2 with another team of our choice to end practice. I look for Tessa and her group mate so we can go against each other -- being the competitive friends we are -- but she is already practically jumping on me from behind “LET’S GO HALE” I laugh and see that the person she is teamed up with is talking to Raven, “Are they friends?” Tessa smiles in return and says “Yeah, her name is Lauren, I talked to her and she said that they’ve been friends for a while, like before they moved here.” I give a “huh” before Raven and her friend moved closer to us. “You guys ready to get beat?” I say jokingly to Tess and Lauren.

“Oh c’mon Ali you don’t stand a chance” Tessa responds, confident.

“We’ll see about that” I say, getting ready to rock paper scissors to see who starts with the ball, Raven and I win and start playing. As we play, I notice that Raven and I are almost as good a duo as Tess and I. I’m not quite sure what it is but we just play really well together, as if we hadn’t just met the day before.  
Coach announces that practice is over and we can head to the locker room after we acknowledge our opponents and teammates. Since Raven and I won 4-2 I brag to Tessa by saying “Good game, sucker” we both laugh as I say good job to Lauren. While walking back to the locker room I feel someone’s hand on my shoulder and I know for certain that it isn’t Tessa’s because she was already in the locker room. I turn around to see Raven smiling at me before she says “Good job, Ali” her hand moves to pat my back, I stand for a second, totally engulfed by her eyes, but then my eyes flicker for not even a second to her lips, she notices and licks them. _Oh. My. God_. I clear my throat “Thanks, you too” I reply trying to stop the weird tension that was building up between us, she smiles, with a certain shade of red on her cheeks that I know for sure are on mine too, but then she walks ahead, disappearing into the locker room. I walk slowly, as if in a trance because it feels as if her hand burnt a hole on my shoulder, and… those lips. _damn_ I say in my head.

Tessa and I drive home, like normal, I decide not to tell her about the weird moment that had just happened at practice because I haven’t even fully understood what happened yet. As I’m in bed I keep thinking about it, more and more questions coming into my head every minute. _Did she see me look at her lips? Or was she just licking her lips because she needed chapstick or something? God she’s hot though. And that tension... Fuck. I gotta figure this out._ Not tonight though, I’d tell Tessa about it tomorrow and maybe she would be able to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at a story, let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Ali decide to go to the skate park during their day off of school due to a teacher work day and end up running into some unexpected faces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, I don't think it's very good but whatever XD. Let me know what you think :)

**Chapter 3**

My alarm blasted at 7, as it does everyday, I quickly turn it off because there is no school today due to a teacher work day. I sleep in for a few more hours then decide that I probably shouldn’t stay in bed all day. I slowly sit up on my bed and check my phone that reads **(1) missed call from: Tess** I quickly call back, hearing the phone ring a couple times before she picks up.

“Aliiiiii” Tessa yells loudly through the phone.

I yawn, combing my hand through my hair “Yeah?”

“Did you JUST wake up?! It’s like 10 in the morning!”

“Hmm, sorry not all of us can be hyperactive a child all the time” I say sarcastically

“Whatever, want to come over and hang? I’m bored and need entertainment”

“Sure, let me get ready and I’ll be over in like 15 minutes, K?”

“Okay. HURRY!! My boredom is increasing every second!”

“Ok I’m going as fast as I can, try not to combust before I get there. Bye”

“Byeeee” Tessa responds before ending the call. I sigh, stand up and go to my closet to pick an outfit. I decide to go with some leggings, an old sweatshirt that I got from a soccer tournament last year with a black and gray snapback . I brush my teeth and fix my hair so it looks presentable under my snapback. I leave my house and get in the car, making sure to shoot a text to Alyssa saying “Hey, I’m taking the car to Tess’ let me know if you need it later.”

I walk up to Tessa’s house and knock a few times, not having to wait very long before Tessa opens the door and gives a sarcastic “Oh, it’s just you” I laugh and respond “hmm I guess I can just go back home then”

“Shut up and come in” We laugh and I step inside.

We sit in her room for a little bit while I tell her the details about what happened the day before between Raven and I. She throws a pillow at me and almost yells “Why didn’t you tell me about this YESTERDAY?!?!!! Is that why you were so quiet on the ride home?”

“Yeah…” I say

“Oh my gosh she totally digs you. You should go for it... I have a plan” She responds mischievously

“Uh oh”

“Okay so we get everyone on the team’s phone number and make a team group chat like we do every year but really it’s just an excuse for you to get her number, and then you can like, sext her or something.”

“I’m not going to _sext_ her you weirdo”

“You know what I mean, just send some flirty texts! We can do it at practice today!” Tessa starts practically bouncing up and down on her bed.

“Okay calm down. We can do it today, but we still have 7 hours until practice so what do you want to do until then?”

“YAYYYY! umm… I don’t know. We could go skate around and maybe go to the skate park?” Tessa suggests.

“Okay, sure. But we’d have to stop at my house to get my board.”

We quickly drive to my house, grab my skateboard and leave the car since we won’t need it when we’re skating around. We arrive at the skatepark and are surprised when there aren’t very many people. We shrug, not thinking much of it and just start skating around, doing a few tricks here and there. After about 10 minutes I hear Tess yell “Hey!” I look at her and see she is waving at someone, I turn to see who it is and almost fall off my board, it’s Raven and Lauren, they have skateboards in their hands and are walking closer and closer.

“Hey, you guys skate?” Lauren asks, I’m too consumed by how amazing Raven looks to answer. She is wearing a grey crew sweatshirt, a beanie and leggings. Tessa sees that I’m unable to answer so she covers for me and by saying,“Yeah, you guys do too I see”

Raven clears her throat “umm… Yeah.” Her eyes meet mine and stay locked for a second before she looks away.

“Let’s see what you got. I’m sure you’re nothing close to as good as Ali here” Tessa brags

I roll my eyes “You’re such a dumb ass, Tess”

“Well, I’m always up for a challenge” Raven says almost seductively, which makes my eyes go wide as she walks passed us and starts skating and doing a few tricks. I stare in awe as Lauren joins her. Tessa and I watch them do their thing for a couple minutes before they say “Your turn” and laugh a little.

I smile at Raven and say “You asked for it”

“Ooh, I’m scared” She says jokingly and winks, which makes my knees feel weak.

I start off easy, with a few ollies and rail slides but gradually get more and more intense and intricate with my tricks. I think of doing a trick I’ve been working on and go for it although I wasn’t sure I had it down quite yet. I swallow my fear and end up landing the trick first try, letting out a sigh of relief.  We walk up to the ramp that Lauren and Raven are sitting on and sit next to them, Tessa next to Lauren and me next to Raven. They give an applause and laugh.

“So, you guys have got some skill I see” Raven says with a smile.

Tessa gives a fake hair flip “You could say that” Raven laughs and the sound makes butterflies in my stomach.

“You guys are pretty good too” I say.

We stay quiet for a few seconds before Raven says something that makes Tessa give me a look. “You guys should give us your numbers… Because we’re on the same team and stuff”

“Sure, Ali and I were actually going to get everyone on the team’s numbers and make a group chat, we do it like every year.” Tessa says

We swap phones so that they can put their numbers in but when I give Raven my phone our hands accidentally touch and we immediately look up at each other. I feel a shiver go down my spine so I try and recover by saying “Sorry” and let go of the phone quickly.

“It’s fine” She says in response, typing in her number. When she hands me my phone back I see that she put herself in my contacts as **Raven ;)** , I look up to see her smiling at me and then she winks at me which makes my breath hitch in my throat _damn_. I get Lauren’s number and then Tessa says “We should probably get going, practice is in like 2 hours.”

“Yeah, this was fun. See you guys later I guess” Lauren says.

We wave goodbye and start skating to my house. We sit in my room for a while, watching tv until I break the silence “What’d Raven put herself as in your contacts?”

“Just Raven, why?” Tessa asks

“I don’t know, she put a winky face on mine and then winked at me, but it probably doesn’t mean anything.”

Tessa sits up fast and says “OH MY GOSH! She’s totally flirting with you! What’d you do back?”

I shrug “I kind of just smiled like an idiot”

“You should text her right now. But don’t say something dumb, say something flirty, but not too obvious.”

“Like what?” I ask

“I don’t know. Here, give it to me.” Tessa insists

I hand her my phone and see her typing furiously, she stops, hands me my phone back and says “You’re welcome”

My eyes go wide as I see what she texted. “You said ‘ **Hey, I had a really fun time today ;). We should hangout again soon** ’ You put a WINKY face?! I thought you were going to be subtle! She’s going to think I’m a creep”

“No she won’t. If she feels the same way, she’ll say that she wants to hang out.”

“Oh my god. She’s typing.  What do I do!?”

“Ali, calm down,” She says as my phone buzzes. “what’d she say?”

I almost scream as I read the text, I show it to Tessa who smiles and starts laughing “I’m the best wingwoman ever! This is good!”

“She said ‘ **Yeah it was fun, maybe we should hang this weekend?** ’ What am I supposed to say to that?!”

“Respond with something like ‘Sounds cool, talk about it at practice later?’” Tessa tries calming me down but is also laughing at how nervous I am.

I take a deep breath “Okay, I sent it.”

“Good job, you want to get ready for practice?” Tessa asks, I nod and we start getting ready, my heartbeat getting faster the more I think about talking to Raven.

By the time we leave I am basically internally screaming, Tessa tries to ‘hype me up’ by telling me what I should say, which doesn’t help a bit. We arrive at practice and get ready. I see Raven and we say hi to each other but don’t talk until the end of practice, catching me completely off guard...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali ends up driving Raven home after practice, they get a conversation going and much more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, let me know what you think :). This is just the first draft so beware of bad grammar and bad spelling. I'll probably edit it before tomorrow night :P

**Chapter 4**

The end of the practice comes around, so everyone is getting changed in the locker room. When I’m all dressed I look around for Tessa to see if she’s ready to go, I find her talking to Lauren and Raven next to the door. I walk over to them and ask Tessa if she’s ready to go.

“I’m actually gonna get a ride with Lauren, but since apparently her car is tiny, Raven needs a ride… If that’s ok with you two.” Tessa proposes.

“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” I say, then turn to Raven.

“Yeah, sounds cool” Raven smirks at me, which makes my heart skip. We say bye to our friends and teammates and then walk to my car, I open the truck and throw my bag in as Raven does the same. She tells me how to get to her house and I listen attentively, taking mental notes on where to go. A few moments go by with nothing but silence and the dim sound of the radio playing one of the new Justin Bieber songs on repeat.

“So, tell me about yourself” Raven says to try and break the silence.

“Wow, I didn’t know this was a job interview,” I respond, she rolls her eyes and lets out a small laugh and I continue, “you first.”

“Okay, fine. Other than playing soccer and skateboarding, I usually just read and listen to music all the time. I have a younger sister who is a freshman. My family moved here from Oregon a few weeks ago. Oh, and I’m a huge Woso fan. What about you?” Raven asks, and although I can’t see her, I can tell that she is smiling, which automatically makes me do the same.

“Well, I also love reading and listening to music. I have an older sister who is a Senior, and I am also a huge women’s soccer fan.”

“Hmm… Interesting” Raven responds with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

I do a fake hair flip, making sure to keep my eyes on the road, “I know, I’m pretty amazing.”

Raven giggles at my response, a sound that I don’t think I could ever get tired of hearing, “Uh, what about me?”

“Eh, you’re alright. Tolerable.” I continue our banter.

“Tolerable huh? Well, right back at you, Hale.” 

I burst out into laughter, “Did you just call me Hale?” 

“Yup, better get used to it, because that’s my new nickname for you.”

“Great, nicknames. I need to give you one then, it’s only fair,” I think for a moment as I pull into her driveway, “What about… Ooh I got it! I’m going to call you Ray.” 

Raven laughs, “Whatever. Oh, we didn’t even talk about hanging out this weekend.”

“It’s fine, we can text about it later or something, I’m looking forward to it though.” I look at her and give a smile. We look into each other’s eyes for what feels like and eternity, getting lost in them, my eyes look down at her lips for a split second then move up to her eyes again, the tension between us growing again. Before I know I feel her lips crash into mine with no warning whatsoever and I swear there are fireworks. Her lips are welcoming and warm with mine. She pulls away and looks me in the eyes, my eyes still slightly wide in surprise from the unexpected kiss. 

“Oh my gosh. I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I- I just really like you and I know you’re probably straight and probably don’t feel the same way but--” She continues rambling with an ashamed look on her face. 

“Raven.” I say, while her eyes meet mine once again.

“Yeah?” 

“Shut up.” I put my hand on the back of her neck and pull her closer until our lips are touching, I smile into the kiss, feeling her do the same. Our lips move in unison for what feels like forever, but then again neither of us want it to end. We both pull away and smile at each other, “I’ll text you later?” I ask, completely engulfed by her emerald eyes. All she can do is nod, she gives me a peck on the lips, gets her bag from the trunk and waves goodbye, disappearing into her house. I sit in my car a moment, still trying to take in what had just happened, smirking every time I think about her soft lips.

When I get home it’s about 9:00pm, I take a shower and reach for my phone to call Tessa, knowing that if I don’t tell her about what happened right away she’d probably freak out even more. The phone rings a few times as I take a seat on my bed. 

“Yo,” Tessa begins, “how was the ride home?”

“Umm… it was good” I reply, trying to dodge the subject.

“Really? Just, good? Don’t LIE to me Ali! What happened?!” Tessa presses on. I tell her about what happened on the ride home. She yells through the phone, as expected, “OH MY GOSH! I’M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW! Be ready for me to freak the fuck out!” 

“Isn’t that what you’re already doing?” 

“SHHHHH, I’m leaving now. BYYYYYEEEE” Tessa practically screams.

Tessa shows up at my door about 10 minutes later jumping up and down like an excited toddler. She grabs my arm and drags me up to my room where she asks me to tell her all the details about what happened between Raven and I. Nearing the end of my rant I explain to her, “I said that I would text her later but I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.” 

“Ooh I got you, hand over your phone” She insists while practically ripping my phone from my hands and typing energetically. Once she’s done, she flips the phone around to show me what she sent, I take my phone back and read  **Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow with Tessa and I at the field and just kick around a ball or something? You can ask Lauren to come too. ;)**

“Tessa! You asked her to  _ chill _ ?!? And, really, again with the winky face?” 

“Yup, what do you mean  _ again _ , that’s your guys’ thing. You’re welcome.” She smiles.

I sigh, “Whatever, and we don’t have a  _ thing _ ,” my phone buzzes “Raven texted ‘ **Sounds good, Lauren said she’d love to come. ;)** ’”

“That’s good! Omg this is going to be like your guys’ first date! They grow up so fast” She says, as she wipes a fake tear from her eye. 

“You’re so weird. I’m going to sleep. Goodnight weirdo.”

“Goodnight, Ah-wee.” We both lay down, me on the ground with some blankets, and Tessa on my bed. Soon, I hear Tessa snoring obnoxiously. I stare at the ceiling, thinking about Raven, and how so many unexpected things happened today. I fall to sleep to the thought of her lips on mine, a smile plastered on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali, Tessa, Lauren, and Raven go hang out at the soccer field, where they decide to play a few 2v2 competitions, which make Ali and Raven get some ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, I don't think it's very good but whatever XD I'll probably edit it a little more later, let me know what you think :)

**Chapter 5**

Tessa tries to wake me up around 9:30am by chucking a pillow at me and whining “Alliiiiiiiii, wake up, I’m bored.” I respond by burying my head further into my pillows and letting out a muffled “Let me sleep, child.”

Tessa smiles, “Raven texted you.” I pop up from the floor and see that Tessa is holding my phone in her hands, I take it from her to see that Raven texted “ **Hey, what time do you want to meet at the school** ” since that’s where the soccer field is. 

I reply with “ **I don’t know, how about 2?** ”. After I send the text Tessa says “Wow, you’re so smooth”

I roll my eyes “Let’s go downstairs, I need coffee.” Tessa jumps up in response and runs down the stairs. When the coffee's done, we sit on the couch sipping slowly to try and help wake us up. My phone buzzes in my pocket, I pull it out and see that Raven has texted back a few thumbs up signs and a “ **See you then ;)** ” I smile as I read until I feel Tessa practically breathing down my neck, I turn my head and laugh “What are you doing?” 

“Just seeing what Raven said back” She steps away and sits back on the couch, seeing that my mom and sister are walking into the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Tessa” My mom smiles.

“Good morning, Mrs. Hale. Hi Alyssa” Tessa responds.

Alyssa yawns and asks, “What were you guys talking about?” 

Tessa and I look at each other, trying to figure out what to say, I clear my throat and explain, “Oh, we were just thinking about going to the pitch later with a couple friends.”

Alyssa giggles, “Do you guys do anything besides play soccer?”

“Nope.” Tessa and I reply at the same time, which makes us all burst out into laughter.

“Alright, well have fun.” My mother says before walking back up the stairs, with Alyssa following soon after.

Tessa and I return to my room, watch tv and play on our phones until about 1:30. Then, we get dressed -- I put on an old red and black soccer shirt that has the school’s logo on the front, and my number (11) on the back, along with some USWNT soccer shorts -- then, we grab our soccer bags and a couple soccer balls and head out.

We arrive at the school and walk out onto the pitch, passing around the ball back and forth until we see Raven and Lauren. As they walk closer and closer I realize how amazing Raven looks, she is wearing a Portland Thorns shirt, and the school’s soccer shorts. They put their bags down and say hi. “What do you guys want to do first?” Lauren asks.

“Ooh, I know! We should do some 2v2 competitions! Like, juggling, or freestyling, and then we could do a scrimmage or something.” Tessa proposes.

I laugh, “Only if you guys are ready to lose.” 

Raven scoffs, “Really?” I nod in response, “Well then we’ll just have to kick your ass then.” She jokes.

For the teams, we decide to have Tessa and I versus Raven and Lauren. We start out with freestyling (basically just doing tricks with the ball). Since we are in teams of 2, each team needed to pick which one person was going first, then the other 2 people who haven’t gone go against each other. The first round is me against Raven. 

I go first, a minute and 30 seconds on the clock. I start doing a bunch of tricks, making sure to keep them as precise as I can, since I’m known for my footwork and making defenders fall, it has become fairly easy for me to do tricks on demand. When the minute and a half is over I look up to meet Raven’s impressed expression, “Your turn” I smile and pass her the ball. 

Her time starts and I watch as she juggles the ball and does several tricks. I smile as an idea pops in my head to distract her, since there is only 45 seconds left in her time, I need to do it soon. I grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it up to “wipe the sweat from my face” and expose my “abs” and part of my sports bra. Raven looks up for a split second and ends up messing up her trick, and the rule is, if you mess up, your time is up. 

She hands over the ball to Lauren since it’s time for her and Tessa to go. She walks next to me and glares. I smile, “Something wrong, Rey?” 

“I’m going to get you back, I promise.” She smiles almost mischievously.

“Oh I’m counting on it.” I smile and give a wink.

Lauren and Tessa finish their competition. Everyone comes to an agreement that it was a tie between the teams. Then we move on and choose to scrimmage each other. We rock paper scissors to determine who gets the ball first. When Lauren and Raven win, we start a timer for 6 minutes and start playing. 

After the six minutes is up, we call a “half time” and get some water. Tess and I are up 2-1, one goal from each of us and the goal scored against us was done by Raven. Tessa asks Lauren to go inside the school with her to fill up her water bottle, leaving Raven and I alone.

We stand by the goal, me leaning against the post, waiting for Lauren and Tessa to return, “So, you planning on ‘getting me back’ anytime soon?” I ask daringly.

Raven smirks, “Well, I’ve been thinking about it,” she walks closer until she is right in front of me, making my breath hitch in my throat as she puts her hand on my side, “and, I think that I figured out  _ exactly _ how to get you back.” She moves closer and closer until our lips are almost grazing each other, I try to close the gap but then she backs away and leaves a kiss on my cheek, smiles, and walks away. I groan, but then I get an idea, I run to my bag, get my water bottle and spray a bunch of water on her, knowing she wasn’t expecting it. She laughs, “Oh, it’s on.” as she gets her own water bottle and starts chasing me.

“Get away from me.” I giggle, running full speed away from her. She finally catches up to me and full on tackles me to the ground, dumping all her cold water on me. All we can do is laugh uncontrollably. When we sit up, we see Lauren and Tess standing in front of us with a confused look on their face. I point to Raven, “She started it.”

Raven throws her water bottle at me, “Did not!” 

Lauren laughs, “Okay, children. I think we should get going, my mom said she wants me home soon, maybe we can finish our scrimmage some other time.”

I get up off the ground and help Raven up, grinning as I do. Lauren and Tessa are already packing up their stuff, their backs turned to us. Raven gives me a look and moves closer until our lips are practically touching, I smile and whisper, “No kissing on the first date.” with a wink.

She steps back, smirking, “Oh, so you admit this is a date, huh? Who knew a date with Ali Hale would consist of playing with balls, kind of ironic don’t you think?” 

“Whatever, you loved it.” I say as we walk towards our bags.

“I did.” Raven admits.

“Well, I did too.” We smile at each other and then get ready to leave. We say bye to each other and get into our cars. As I drive home I can see Tessa smiling like a child out of the corner of my eye. “What?” I ask.

“Nothing. Just wondering when you guys are going to make it official and stuff.” Tessa responds.

“Make what official?”

“That you guys are dating!” 

“We’ve only been on one date. Plus, I don’t think she’s out, and neither am I.” I explain.

“We’ve already been through this Ali! You guys could date in secret!” Tessa exclaims.

“I don’t know, I’ll talk to her about it later maybe.” 

We arrive at Tessa’s house, and she steps out of the car and says, “You should do it today, and if you don’t I’ll probably steal your phone and do it myself.”

I giggle, “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind. Bye weirdo.” She waves goodbye and I start driving home, knowing that I will have to talk to Raven, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I did make Ali number 11. I didn't even do it on purpose lol. I was just trying to think of a random number and then I saw my jersey (I am also number 11) on my bed and I used it XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know that last chapter wasn't very good (in my opinion) so I hope this makes up for it. Let me know what you think. :)

**Chapter 6**

By the time I get home it’s about 3:45pm, I take a quick shower. And since I already finished my homework on Thursday with Tess, I end up sitting on the couch downstairs, watching old reruns of Spongebob and playing on my phone. I fall asleep for a while and wake up to my sister’s voice “Ali, wake up you lazy butt, it’s only 4:30, how are you even asleep?” 

“Because I’m tired, and I’m less lazy than you,” I respond, sitting up on the couch, “why’d you wake me up anyways?”

“Because you were snoring, and I’m bored.”

“Why would you need to wake me up if  _ you’re _ bored?” I ask.

“So you can entertain me!”

I groan, “Why don’t you call Tucker or your friends to entertain you?” Alyssa’s boyfriend -- Tucker -- has been with her for 2 years and when she’s not at home, she’s usually with him.

“Tucker has a football tournament that’s an hour away. Just do something with me, pleeeaase?” Alyssa begs.

“Fine, what do you want to do? And I already showered so I’m not leaving the house.”

“Ooh wanna make cookies?!” She proposes energetically.

“You can’t do that by yourself?”

“I could, but it wouldn’t be as fun. Come on Ali.” 

“Okay, okay, but I’m probably not going to be helpful at all.” I answer, both of us walking towards the kitchen. Alyssa finds a recipe online and tells me to get out the ingredients, so I do. Alyssa starts mixing things together while I sit on the counter eating chocolate chips and getting more bored by the second. I start throwing a few chocolate chips at Alyssa to try and cure my boredom, she looks up and gives a half smile half glare. I laugh, “I told you I wouldn’t be helpful.” Alyssa rolls her eyes and continues mixing, I wait a few seconds before I resume throwing the chocolate at her.

“Ali, I am going to kill you if you throw one more chocolate chip.” 

I smile, of course, taking it as a challenge as I throw another chip at her head, “Oops, it slipped.”

“You’re dead.” She laughs, gets a small handful of flour and drops it on my head before I can get away. 

I gasp, “Oh it’s on” I grab some of the dough and start chasing her, she runs away but I am able to catch up to her and throw the dough at her face. 

“Ok, ok! Truce!” She laughs.

“Fine, but I won.” I respond, trying to dust off the flour from my clothes and hair.

We look at the kitchen and see that it is now a mess, Alyssa giggles, “Can you text mom and ask her what time she’s coming home so we can clean up before then?”

“Sure, but I’m not cleaning!” I laugh and start searching for my phone, which ends up still being on the couch, I pick it up and click the home button, my eyes widen as I see that I have 2 missed calls from Raven and one text that says “ **Hey, I think we should talk.** ” My heart sinks as I think of the worst possible things that she could want to talk about, but knowing that we were going to have to talk eventually. I quickly send a text to my mom first, asking when she’ll be getting home and then tell Alyssa that she’ll be home in an hour. 

I walk into the other room and call Raven back, anxiously waiting for her to pick up. It rings a few times, each ring making my heart get heavier. “Ali?” I hear Raven’s voice and a small smile comes across my face.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t answer earlier, my phone wasn’t with me.” I apologize.

Raven clears her throat, “It’s fine, did you see my text?”

“Yeah, and I was actually just thinking about it earlier and I think that we should talk, too. About.. You know.”

“Ok, cool. Are you free in like an hour? We could meet at the park or something.” She suggests.

“Yeah, I can do that,” I reply.

“Okay, see you then I guess” She lets out a small laugh that makes my heart skip a beat.

“Yeah, see you then. Bye.” I say before hanging up. I help Alyssa clean a little and then I go to my room to get ready for the second time today. I make sure that all the flour is dusted off and out of my hair and then I put on a black beanie just in case there was still some on my head. I slide on some leggings and a sweatshirt, trying not to think too much about what we’re going to talk about. 

“I’m going to take the car for a bit. Tell mom I’m out with a friend.” I tell Alyssa.

Alyssa answers, “Okay, bye.”

I get in the car and send a text to Raven telling her that I’m on my way. Once I get to the park, I can see that Raven isn’t there yet so I just sit on the ramp and go on my phone until I hear another car pulling into the driveway. My heart beat gets faster as she walks closer.

“Hey,” I smile.

She takes a seat next to me, “Hey.”

“Okay, s--” We both say at the same time, making us giggle.

“You go first.” I insist.

“Okay, umm… So, I don’t really know how to say this but I’m going to anyways,” I nod, listening anxiously, “I really like you and I think you’re amazing and I’d really like to get to know you better and go out but I’m not exactly out except to like Lauren and I don’t know if you are either, so I don’t know if you’d want to like date secretly or if you even want to date at all. And I know that doesn’t sound like the  _ best _ idea but I’ve just been thinking a lot and… I don’t know. Basically what I’m trying to say-- or ask, really, is: Will you be my girlfriend?”

I grab her hand, “I would love to be your girlfriend,” I look up to meet her eyes and see that she is smiling ear to ear, making me do the same, “and by the way, I’m not out either, only to Tessa and a few other friends.”

“Can I kiss you now?” Raven asks, a smile still on her face. I respond by pulling the collar of her shirt to bring her closer making our lips crash into each other. Her hands move up to the back of my neck, her warm lips have me mesmerized as they move with mine, until she pulls away quickly, I give a confused look and then she pulls my beanie off of my head, running away and laughing as she does. 

“Oh, you little shit!” I smirk, chasing after her, up and down the ramps and rails of the skate park. She keeps running, eventually going behind my car, trying to see where I went, not know that I’m hiding by the car right next to mine, before she sees me, I come up from behind her and put my hands on her waist, making her laugh and gasp at the same time. I keep my hands on her waist for a few seconds, then quickly snatch my beanie back and put it on my head. 

She turns around, leaning her back on my car, “Okay, you win.” 

“Really? Well, that’s too bad.” I smile.

“And why is that?” Raven responds, pulling me closer by my shirt.

“Because,” I bring my face closer to hers, “now you don’t get a kiss goodbye.” I laugh.

I step back, about to walk away but all of a sudden I feel Raven pull my arm, making me face towards her again, “Bullshit.” She pulls me into a searing kiss that I gladly reciprocate, both of us smiling into it. She pulls away, and grins, “I should probably get going though.”

I laugh, “Yeah, me too. But you might have to let me inside my car first.”

“Probably,” Raven giggles and moves aside, “bye, Ali.”

“Bye Rey.” I say, watching her walk away. I get inside my car and check my phone before starting the car.  **Messages (1) from: Raven** I unlock my phone to see that she said “ **Check your head.** ” Confused, I run my fingers through my hair and realize that my beanie is gone.

**Me:** You took my beanie?! XD

**Raven:** Yup, you can get it back on Monday, if you earn it ;)

**Me:** Challenge accepted.

After I send the last text I can feel that I am smiling like an idiot. I drive home and arrive at about 6:30pm. When I open the front door I hear my mom, “Ali, is that you?”

“Yup.”

I walk into the kitchen, seeing that she is making dinner, “Where’d you go?”

“Umm, just to the park with a friend.” 

“Oh that’s nice. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes by the way.”

  
“Ok cool.” I say before walking up to my room. I make sure to send Tessa a text right before my phone dies, saying “ **Sooo, I have a girlfriend :)** ” Since I’m too lazy to charge my phone, I just throw it on my bed and start watching tv, unaware that Tessa is blowing up my dead phone. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7. I think it goes a little fast but whatever XD I think the next chapter will be intense. Also, sorry I haven't posted an update since last week but I had a lot of basketball stuff going on, the season is over now but I will be starting the spring season soon so I will have a little more free time to write. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> IMPORTANT: You may want to reread chapter 1 because in order to do what I want in the next chapter, I had to make a slight change to chapter 1, Thanks!

**Chapter 7**

About 30 minutes later, my mom calls me down for dinner so I quickly plug in my phone and eat. When I get back, I change into pajamas and check my phone, my eyes widening as I see that I have 22 texts and 4 missed calls from Tess. I don’t bother to read any of the texts because I know it’s probably just her freaking out in all caps, so I just call her back.

“ALEX HALE WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER THE PHONE!?!!?” Tessa screams through the phone.

I laugh a little, “Sorry, my phone died.”

“Oh, so you decided to just leave by telling me that you have a girlfriend and  _ then _ let your phone die?! Rude.”

“Well, do you want to know what happened or not?” I ask.

“OBVIOUSLY!” 

I chuckle before telling her all the specifics about what happened at the skate park, “...And yeah, now I’m talking to you.”

“That’s so cute!” Tessa says.

We talk about it for a while, until I look at the clock and see that it’s getting pretty late, “I’m going to go to sleep now, bye child.”

“Bye butthead.”

The next day -- Sunday -- goes by pretty quick since I don’t really do anything except hang out with Tessa but right before I go to bed I make sure to send Raven a text.

**Me:** Don’t forget to bring my beanie tomorrow.

**Raven:** I will, but you’ll have to get it yourself ;)

**Me:** I look forward to it. Goodnight Rey.

**Raven:** Night, Hale.   
  


I wake up to the blaring sound of my alarm, I groan, turning it off and sit up. I walk to my closet and put on a black and white shirt with a leather jacket over it, and then I slide on some jeans. After I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, and put on a little makeup, I get my backpack and walk downstairs to get some coffee. I sit at the counter, drinking slowly until I hear someone knocking at the door, knowing it’s Tessa, I yell, “It’s open.” 

Tessa walks in and almost immediately goes for the coffee, “Did you hear that coach is going to put up the starting lineup for wednesday’s game today?”

“Really? Yikes.” 

“Oh come on Ali, you know you’re like coaches first choice because of all your skills” She says.

I scoff, “Whatever, you’re the one that gets like ALL the assists.” 

“Yeah, because I pass it to  _ you _ !”

Right as we’re finishing our conversation, Alyssa walks in and asks if we’re ready to go, we nod and then head out. We head to math class and sit down, waiting for Raven to show up while talking. When she finally walks in, a smile automatically shows up on my face as I see that she is wearing my beanie, and definitely looks better in it than I do. 

She takes a seat, “Good morning, Hale.”

“Hello, beanie thief.”

“How could you accuse me of such a crime?” She jokes.

“Hmm, right. When do I get it back then?”

“Whenever you decide to come get it.” She says with a wink.

Right before I respond, Tessa decides to jump in, “Omg, you guys keep it pg we’re in school.”

Raven and I look at each other, and laugh, “Okay,  _ mom _ .” I say right before the teacher says to quiet down and starts the class.

The rest of class goes by quickly, Raven and I finding ourselves laughing like 3rd graders every time we look at each other. But when the bell rings I say bye to Raven and Tess and head to health, where Mr. Greene is surprisingly talking about a topic that I actually find interesting -- identity -- I listen to everything he is talking about and almost want to punch the kids that say that being gay, or bi, or trans is weird or a choice.

The end of class comes and I head to the cafeteria for lunch, and since I’m not very hungry, I just sit where Tessa and I usually sit with a few other friends. Tessa shows up and sits across from me with her food, “Yo, how was second period?”

“Good, what about you?”

“Eh, boring. Where’s your food? And why do you look so depressed?” Tessa asks.

“I’m not very hungry, and I’m not depressed, just tired.”

“Well, sit up because it looks like your girlfriend has this lunch too.”

I look up, and see Raven walking towards us with Lauren, they sit down, Raven next to me and Lauren next to Tessa. I smile, “Do I get my beanie back yet?”

“Nope.” Raven answers.

I give a puppy face, “Pweeeeez.”

“Still no, but nice try.” she says.

“Rude.”

“...You’re right, they are really cute together.” We hear Lauren say, we look at them and see that they are staring at us as if they were little kids looking into a fish tank.

We laugh, “Hmm, jealous Lauren?” Raven asks mockingly.

“Right, totally.” She laughs.

Tessa and Lauren start talking about random things and get into silly arguments about random things while Raven and I listen. When no one’s looking, I decide to take Raven’s hand under the table, she smiles and rubs her thumb on the back of my hand, making my heart jump.

The bell rings at the end of lunch and I say bye and head to American Studies. I get bored about halfway through so I secretly pull out my phone under the desk so the teacher can’t see and text Raven.

**Me:** So, when do I get my beanie back?

**Raven:** You could meet me in Mrs. Maas’ room in 5 minutes.

**Me:** Umm… Aren’t people in there?

**Raven:** Nope, she’s at lunch so it’s empty. See you there?

**Me:** Only if I get my beanie back

**Raven:** Fiiinnee

I smile at my phone and put it away, watching the clock move every second, waiting for the 5 minutes to pass. When it finally does, I go up to the teacher and ask if I can go to the bathroom, he nods and I almost fast walk to Mrs. Maas’ classroom. I open the door and look around to see if anyone is there and see Raven leaning against a desk, we both smile immediately.

“Hey,” I grin.

“Hi, fancy seeing you here.” She jokes.

“Right, do I get my beanie back now?” I ask.

“Only if you come get it.” Raven dares.

I smile and walk closer until I am right in front of her, “How about now?”

“Maybe a little closer.” She says as she pulls me closer by my jacket, until our faces are barely an inch away from each other.

“Aaaand, now?”

“ _ Little _ bit closer.” She almost whispers as she puts her hands on the back of my neck, I move closer, catching her lips in mine as I automatically move my hands to her waist. 

I pull away and smile, “What about now?”

“Fine.” Raven grins and hands over my beanie.

“I gotta go back to class before Mr. Shaw gets mad. See you at practice?”

“Yup. Bye Hale”

“Bye Rey.” 

I get back to class with a smile stuck on my face and I stuff my beanie in my backpack.

In Lit Workshop we basically just read the whole time again. Tess and I get home and do our homework and get ready for practice, as usual, until about 30 minutes before we are going to leave Raven texts me,  **Hey, Lauren can’t make it to practice today, can I get a ride?**

**Me:** Yup, pick you up in like 15 minutes?

**Raven:** Sure, thanks!

Tessa and I head over to her house, I don’t ask for her address since I remember the directions. We arrive at her house and see her waiting on the driveway. I wave and unlock the doors so she can get in. 

“You guys ready to see the starting lineup for Wednesday’s game?” Tessa asks.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Raven responds.

“Oh come on, you’re almost guaranteed a spot.”

“I don’t know, but if I don’t make it my parents will be...” Raven clears her throat, “Nevermind.”

When we walk into the locker room, we can see that everyone is crowded around the lineup on the wall. Tessa, Raven and I walk over to it and take a look.

**Starting lineup for game vs. Washington Eagles**

**Formation:** 4-4-2

**Goalkeeper:** Ashlyn Jones

**Defenders:** Lauren Goodman(Right), Samantha Hodgson(Center), Jennifer Hastings(Left), Melanie Clark(Center)

**Midfield:** Tessa Lang(Center), Jamie Meyers(Right), Raven McCoy(Center), Taylor Long (Left)

**Forwards:** Alex Hale, Lucy White

Raven and I look at each other after reading it and smile. During practice, we can tell that several people are kind of bummed out about not making the starting lineup.

Practice goes faster than I expected, since we didn’t do much conditioning, just core work and a few scrimmages. At the end we drive Raven back home, then drop of Tessa, and drive back home. 

After I take a shower and get all my school work together for tomorrow, then I get under my blankets and drift off to sleep, not know that this week would be more eventful than I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a little more intense than usual but the next few chapters will be getting more and more intriguing (hopefully). I hope you like it. Let me know what you think :)

**Chapter 8**

While getting ready in the morning, I get a text from my mom saying  **Alyssa isn’t feeling well so just take the car, have a nice day at school! Love you.** I respond, “K, love you too” before texting Tess.

**Me:** Hey, Alyssa is sick so it’s just us.

**Tessa:** Okiedokie, can you pick me up though, I’m too lazy to walk to your house. 

**Me:** Yup, be there in 10 minutes.

I finish getting ready and then head over to her house where she is waiting on her porch steps. She gets into the car after throwing her bags in the trunk. We start driving and Tessa goes on and on about how she has a C in Lit Workshop because the teacher says she didn’t turn in an assignment, “But I totally did!” She insists “Actually… Now that I think about it, it might be in my backpack.”

I laugh as I park, “Congratulations, you are officially a genius.”

During the first two periods of the day I basically just doze off and doodle in my journal until lunch comes around. Tessa, Raven, Lauren and I sit in the same spots we did the day before and decide to ask each other random questions to get to know each other better.

“Okay so someone will ask one question and then we’ll all have to answer it.” Tessa clarifies.

Lauren is the first to ask a question, “What’s your guys’ favorite food?”

“I love all food!” Tessa responds immediately, which makes us all laugh.

“Chocolate chip cookies and pizza.” Raven smiles.

“Mine is fettuccine. What about you Lauren?” I say.

“I don’t know, probably popcorn.” She shrugs.

“Next one, how many siblings do you guys have?” I ask.

“2” Lauren responds.

“1 super weird little sister.” Raven laughs.

“Ok, next question. Do you guys have any medical conditions? Like asthma or something.” Tessa asks, and as soon she does, I see Lauren and Raven look at each other with an anxious look on their faces.

Raven clears her throat before answering, “I have asthma, and a couple of other… unimportant ones.”

I can tell that she is getting uncomfortable so I change the subject, holding her hand under the table until the end of lunch.

For the rest of school I can’t seem to focus on what the teacher is saying and keep wondering why Raven was so uncomfortable because the nervous, and almost scared look on her face made my heart sink. To check if she is ok, I text her. 

**Me:** Hey, you ok?

**Raven:** Yeah, I’m good. Talk to you about it later.

**Me:** Ok, see you at practice?

**Raven:** Yup, see you there :)

Later, Tessa and I arrive at practice after doing our normal routine. We walk into the locker room and get dressed. Right when I finish getting dressed I see Raven talking to Lauren with the same nervous look on her face as she had at lunch. I walk up to them, and they stop their conversation “You okay?” I ask.

“Mhmm.” Raven nods with a half smile.

Lauren walks passed me and whispers, “Give her a hug, she’ll tell you later.”

Confused, I do as instructed and give Raven a hug, feeling her tense up at first but then relaxing soon after. I give her a small kiss of the forehead and give her a smile, trying to make sure the sadness in her eyes doesn’t last.

We get out onto the pitch and start practice. Coach Syd tells us to split up into 2 teams of our choice for a scrimmage. Obviously, all of the best friends run to each other and Tessa, practically tackles me. I wave Raven and Lauren to come to our team and they do. Once the teams are settled we get some pennies and start.

About half way into the scrimmage no one has scored and the other team has possession and is attacking. The other team tries to pass it to someone in the box but Lauren intercepts it and passes it to me. I sprint down the pitch as fast as I can, taking the ball with me until a defender comes up in front of me, I quickly flick the ball over them, but then 2 more defenders start running towards me. I look ahead and see that Raven is open right outside of the box so I send her the ball. She gets into the box and right as she is about to shoot, Melanie Clark, one of our best defenders, does a dirty slide tackle from behind and takes Raven to the ground.

I hear Raven scream and my heart sinks to my stomach. I run to her side and notice that she is almost wheezing. She is still on her back with one hand covering her face and the other on her stomach.

“Nobody touch her!” Lauren yells as she comes by her side.

Raven suddenly stands up and looks around as if everything is collapsing on her, she is almost stumbling and is saying “I… I can’t… I can’t breathe.” 

“Lauren, what’s happening?” I mutter.

“She’s having an asthma attack. Someone needs to get her inhaler!” No one moves for a second, still stunned, “Now!” 

Someone runs into the locker room to get the inhaler and the rest just stand, not sure what to do. Raven walks, well, stumbles really, to the goal post and leans her head and arms against it. She is still wheezing and it sounds like she is trying to say something under her breath.

Lauren goes next to her and whispers something to her. Raven seemed to be getting more and more frustrated that she punches the goal post. I step closer when she does this but stop when Lauren puts her hand up telling me to stay where I am.

Our teammate comes running back from the locker room with Raven’s inhaler in hand and passes it to Lauren. Raven almost rips it out of her hands, which is surprising since she is shaking. She takes 2 puffs from it and her breathing seems to calm down a bit. Our coach tells everyone to go into the locker room while Raven cools down but Lauren and I stay.

Raven stands up straight, she is still shaking a bit so she uses the post to stabilize her. She takes a deep breath and passes the inhaler back to Lauren and looks up with an exhausted and almost scared look on her face that makes me want to anything to help her but I have no idea how. 

I stand still and watch Lauren whisper something to Raven and then they both walk my way. “I think it’s time to have that talk now.” Lauren suggests. Confused, I look at Raven and see that she is looking at the ground, as if she was ashamed of what they are about to talk to me about.

“About what?” I ask.

“A lot.” Raven says.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you like this chapter and finding out more about Raven and stuff. Let me know what you think! Hopefully I will be posting a few more updates throughout the week. :)

**Chapter 9**

We walk into the locker room and everyone starts asking if Raven is ok or if they need to call her parents, and she says that she’s fine. Coach ends practice early and everyone starts getting changed and slowly filing out of the room. Once we are all dressed I pass Tessa the keys and tell her I’ll be right there.

Tessa walks out and now it is just Lauren, Raven and I. I stand up and lean against my locker, waiting for them to start talking, when no one does I almost laugh, “Is someone gonna say something or..?”

Raven sighs, “Ok, well, you know that I have asthma, obviously. But, it’s a little more… Complicated than that.”

“Okay, what do you mean?” I ask, confused.

“Umm, I don’t exactly have ‘normal asthma’. I have what’s called panic induced asthma, and it’s kind of self explanatory.” She explains and my heart starts beating faster and faster.

“So when Melanie tackled her it must’ve shocked her and started an attack. And she also has panic attacks, usually like twice a week, 1 if we’re lucky and sometimes she’ll have an asthma attack _and_ a panic attack at the same time and it can get really, umm… Intense.” Lauren pitches in.

“I’m also claustrophobic so sometimes if I’m in a small space it can trigger an attack.” Raven adds.

I look at them with a puzzled look on my face, “Wait… Hold on. Why are you guys telling me this?”

“Because you guys are dating now and we thought that it’d probably be a good idea to tell you before it happens so you have an idea of what to do.” Lauren explains.

“But I--I don’t know how to help her in that situation. Like today I was just standing there like an idiot.” I exclaim.

Lauren is about to say something but Raven interrupts her before she can, “Can you give us a moment?” Lauren nods and walks out of the locker room, “Listen, I totally understand if you want to have nothing to do with me after finding all this out. Just give me the word and I’ll walk away.”

I walk closer until I am in front of her, I tug her into a hug, “I never want you to walk away.” Raven hugs me tighter and then pulls away but then brings me into a searing kiss that is full of so many emotions.

The moment is abruptly put to an end when my phone starts ringing, I almost groan before taking it out of my pocket and see that my mom is calling me.

“Hello?”

“Ali, why aren’t you home yet? Your coach emailed all of the parents and said that practice was ended early, shouldn’t you be back by now?” My mom asks.

“Umm, sorry, I stayed behind a little longer to talk to my friends about the game tomorrow.” I respond, and as I do Raven wraps her arms around me and puts her head on my shoulder, making me smile.

“Okay, well come home soon please. Love you.”

“Love you too, bye.” I say before hanging up.

“Was that your mom?” Raven asks as she picks up her bag from the bench and passes me mine.

“Yeah.” I answer as we head out to the parking lot.

I give her a quick kiss goodbye and then walk to my car, where Tessa is singing some random song but stops when I open the door, “Hey! You’re back! I thought I was going to be alone in here forever. Is Raven okay? Also, what’d they talk to you about, because you guys were in there for like 20 minutes and I was dying of boredom.” Tessa rants.

“First off, you need to chill and second, she is fine and they just told me a few things.” I explain as I start the car.

“Really that’s all you’re going to tell me? C’mon I need details!”

“It’s not something I can tell you.” I say.

“Oh… Ok,” Tessa let’s it go and starts singing again until we get to her house, “Thanks for the ride, byyyeee.”

I get to my house and take a shower then go downstairs to grab a bite to eat. “So, why did your coach end practice early? She didn’t say the reason in the email.”

“Oh, it’s a long story” I answer.

“What is it? Did someone get hurt or something?” My mom asks.

“Kind of, Raven had an asthma attack.” I mumble.

“What?! Is she alright?”

“Who’s Raven?” Alyssa walks in.

“Umm… She’s new to the school, she moved here with her family from Oregon a few weeks ago, and she’s fine.”

“Well that’s good,” My mom smiles, “You should go to bed soon, it’s a school night and you have a game tomorrow.”

  
“Okay.” I say before heading up to my room and brushing my teeth. I sit on my bed for a while, still trying to process what happened at practice. Every time Raven’s scared face pops into my head my heart drops. I let out a big sigh before laying down and drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is chapter 9! I know it's kind of short but I'll try to make the next one longer than normal to make up for it. I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Chapter 10**

The next day Alyssa is still sick so it’s just Tess and I again. School goes painfully slow since the only thing I can think about is how excited and nervous I am for the first game of the season but the end of school bell eventually comes around and I almost jump out of my chair in excitement. Tessa and I get to my car and right as I open the door I get an idea. I hop into the car and send a text to the group chat with Raven, Lauren and Tessa in it.

**Me:** Hey, do you guys want to come over and do homework or something before the game?

**Raven:** Sure, we’ll be over in like 13 minutes. We might have to change at your house though.

**Me:** Ok, cool. Tess will send you guys the address.

“Wow, smooth.” Tessa jokes.

“Why thank you, I try.” I say with an exaggerated hair flip.

We quickly drive home and I try and tighty up my room a bit by throwing clustered clothes that are around my room into my closet while Tess sits on the bed playing on her phone. 

I run down to open the door as soon as I hear the bell ring. When I open it I see Raven smiling which automatically makes me do the same. “Hey! Come in.” I say  and give Raven a hug as she walks in. 

We go up to my room, Raven and Lauren set down their bags and take a seat, Raven next to me on the bed with Lauren on the other side of her and Tessa sits in my desk chair. We get out our homework and start working on it together but about fifteen minutes in, Tessa let’s out a loud sigh and complains, “Guyyyysss, I’m boreeedd.” 

“That sounds like a  _ you  _ problem.” I taunt.

“Right, well not all of us can be straight A students that actually enjoy school like you, huh?” Tessa sticks out her tongue.

“Straight might not be the best choice of words.” Raven jokes, which almost makes me fall off the bed from laughing so hard.

Tessa gives a small laugh, “Whatever, cure my boredom!”

“What do you want to do? We still have like an hour before we have to get ready.” I say.

Right as Tessa is about to give another silly response, Raven’s phone rings. She checks to see who’s calling before answering, “Hey, what’s up?” She listens to the whoever is on the other side of the phone call, “Umm, yeah. Is dad coming with you guys too?” Another pause, “Okay, see you at the game. Love you. Bye.” She hangs up.

“Who was that?” 

“Oh, it was just my sister checking about the game.” She explains.

“Cool, what’s her name?” Tessa asks.

“Her name’s Maddy, she’s a freshman.”

“Potato!” Lauren exclaims.

“What?” Tessa and I ask with a confused look.

Raven laughs, “That’s what we call her. It’s a long story.”

We end up watching a movie while finishing up our homework until it’s time to get changed for the game. Lauren gets dressed in the bathroom and Tessa gets changed in my room. Once they’re done, Raven and I go and get changed, with me in the bathroom and Raven in my room. 

I get my jersey on and then open the door before grabbing my bag off the ground. I start walking to the hallway and then my jaw almost falls to the floor when I see Raven without a shirt on through a crack of the door open. I see the scars that I remember seeing in the locker room after our first practice scattered across her body. I watch her pull her jersey shirt over her head, thinking about how perfectly toned her body is but my thoughts are put to an abrupt end when I run into the railing across the hall from the bathroom. I see Tessa and Lauren on the other side of the hallway start laughing their asses off. “Hey! Shut up!” I half laughed half groaned.

Raven opens the door and sees that Tessa and Lauren are still laughing, “What’re you guys laughing at?”

They pause from their laughter to say, “Oh nothing. Just excited for the game.” 

“Oh okay, you guys ready to go?”

We all nod and then head to our cars, Raven and Lauren ride together in her car and Tessa and I drive in mine. “So, have you recovered from running into the railing yet?”

I scoff, “Pshh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Would you like me to clarify? Well, I’m talking about how your jaw was glued to the floor when you saw Raven shirtless for the SECOND time.” Tessa mocks.

“Whatever.” 

Tessa giggles, “I can’t believe you ran into the railing. Who does that?”

“Says the person that runs into her FRIDGE almost everyday.”

“Hey!” Tessa slaps me on the shoulder.

We get to the pitch and once the whole team is there, we start our warm ups. After about 10 minutes of warm ups Coach Syd tells us to head to the locker room for a pre-game pep talk. She talks about how excited she is for this season and how we should start on a good note. After her talk, we head back out and the ref blows the whistle for kick off and the game starts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for the shortness of chapter 10 XD I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

It’s the middle of the second half of the game and neither teams have scored yet. Eventually one of the players on our backline manages to steal the ball and pass it to Tess who brings the ball to the midfield and then passes to Raven. Raven starts dribbling the ball to the left, right outside of the box, she looks up and sees that I am almost wide open. She sends in a perfect cross that I easily flick past the goalkeeper. 

I watch as the ball goes into the goal, my hands go up in celebration as I run to Raven and give her a big hug before I feel more of my teammates join in on the celebration. I look at the scoreboard and see that it is now 1-0 and there is 15 minutes left so I high five a few more of my teammates and we all head back to our positions and continue the game.

The next 10 minutes are pretty tame except for when the opposing team almost scores but our keeper -- Ashlyn -- makes an amazing save. During the last few minutes of the game, Raven gets the ball and passes to a wide open Tessa who dribbles the ball until she is right outside the box, she looks at me as if she is about to pass but I nod no and yell, “Shoot it!” Tessa looks up at the goal and realizes that no one is guarding her so she takes the shot and places it perfectly in the top right corner of the net. I run to her along with my other teammates and start jumping on her and can’t stop smiling. 

As my team is practically tackling Tessa, the end of game buzzer blares through the speakers, making us even more happy. Our celebration is stopped when our coach tells us to line up to acknowledge the other team by shaking hands and saying “Good game” to each of them. 

After acknowledgments we head to the locker room for a post-game huddle before we head home, Coach Syd tells us that we played well and that there wouldn’t be practice tomorrow because the guys soccer team has a game so the pitch won’t be available. She ends the huddle and everyone starts to take off their cleats to put on slides.

People start to file out of the locker room when they’re done, Tessa waits at the door for me and I tell her that I’ll catch up with her. She leaves, with Lauren following behind her. 

As I’m stuffing my things into my bag, I feel Raven’s arms wrap around my waist, “Nice goal.” 

I grin ear to ear and turn around to face her, “Nice assist.”

“Nice enough to earn a reward?” She asks, moving her face closer to mine, making my breath hitch in my throat.

“Hmm… Too bad my family is waiting for me outside, which means I should probably go, wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.” I joke.

Raven lets out a small laugh, “I think they can wait.” 

Raven closes the gap between us, kissing me softly, a gesture I gladly return. Our lips move in unison, with her bottom lip fitting perfectly in between mine. I cup her face in my hands as I brush my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Raven smiles into the kiss before opening her mouth slightly, enough for me to slip my tongue in, as she does the same. 

I softly use my tongue to explore this new space but pull away immediately when I hear a knock on the door. We hear the door open behind the lockers and I hear my mother’s voice, “Ali, you in here?” 

I clear my throat as Raven takes a step back to grab her bag from the bench, “Umm… I’ll be out in a second, I couldn’t find my slides.” I make up quickly, seeing Raven silently laugh by her locker.

“Okay, we’ll be waiting!” My mom responds before shutting the door. 

Raven laughs, “Couldn’t find your slides.”

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Sorry, mom I was just making out with Raven.’ Yeah, I’m sure she would’ve loved that answer.”

“Whatever, we should go to our families anyways.” She smiles.

We get split up as we walk out to our families. Eventually I find Tessa and we head out to the car. As soon as we get in, Tessa bursts out in laughter. Confused, I ask, “What are you laughing about?”

“Oh, nothing. Just that your mom totally almost caught you guys making out in the locker room. Though you did have a nice excuse with the lost slides.”

“Wait, how do you… TESSA! You did  _ not. _ ” I say through clenched teeth.

“I couldn’t help myself, you can’t just pass up the opportunity to cock block your best friend like that. Come on, who do you think I am?” Tessa explains.

I give her a glare as I start the car and pull out of the parking lot, “I hate you, and there is no cock to be blocked.” 

“Well, what would it be called if it’s 2 girls,” She thinks for a moment, “OH my GOSH. I got it. It’s clitorous prohibitous. That’s amazing. I’m a genius!” 

I scoff, “Whatever, how did you make my mom go to the locker room in the first place?” 

“Oh, that was easy. After I realized that you guys were in there alone, I went up to your mom and said that you’ve been in the locker room for a while and she said that she didn’t know and then went and checked on you.” Tessa smiles.

“Rude!”

“What not like you guys were doing anything,” my cheeks heat up, “Oh my gosh you guys were totally making out or something! I was just joking when I said it at first but I was right wasn’t I?”

I glare at her, “Yeah until my mom knocked on the door because of you.”

Tessa laughs again, “Haha sucks for you.”

“Whatever I’ll get you back someday.” I reply as I pull into her driveway.

She steps out of the car with her bags, “Okay, see you tomorrow.”

When I get back home I take a shower and then head downstairs and eat dinner. 

“Hey Ali, who else was here after school besides Tess?” Alyssa asks.

“Oh it was Lauren and Raven.” I answer.

“Raven? The one with asthma?” 

“Yup”

“Cool, is Raven the one that gave the assist today?” 

“Yup,” I yawn, “I’m going to go to bed.”

I head upstairs and lay in bed. I pick up my phone and decide to text Raven. 

**Me:** Wanna hang out tomorrow after school since there’s no practice?

**Raven:** Is Alex Hale asking me out on a date?

**Me:** Only if you say yes

**Raven:** Well then in that case I guess I have to say yes. What do you want to do?

**Me:** Idk XD

**Raven:** Wow, such great planning skills

**Me:** Why thank you. What about a drive in movie or something?

**Raven:** That sounds fun, I’ve always wanted to go to one.

**Me:** Whoa whoa whoa, you’ve never been to a drive in movie!? Tsk Tsk

**Raven:** I guess you’ll just have to show me how it’s done ;)

**Me:** Challenge accepted. Goodnight buttface

**Raven:** Buttface?! Pshh whatever, goodnight.

I smile at my phone and scroll through instagram until I fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter goes kind of fast but I wanted to have the date be an entire chapter so I kind of just put a bunch of stuff into one. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 12**

After I get all my stuff ready for school I walk over to Alyssa’s room and knock on the door a few times before opening it, “Hey, Lyss?”

“What’s up?” She asks.

“Remember that time I covered for you and Tuck--” I start but get interrupted when she puts her hand on my mouth to keep me quiet.

“Be quiet! What do you need?” She says through clenched teeth.

I smile, “Well, I need you to cover for me after school, aaaand I need the car.”

“Fine. Where are you going?”

“Umm.. That’s not part of the deal.” I slowly back out of her room.

“Rude!” 

I head to my room and text Tess.

**Me:** I need your help with something.

**Tess:** Okay, I’m on my way.

A few minutes later Tessa comes barging into my room, almost panting, “How did you get in? And why are you breathing so hard?” 

“Because I ran here I thought there was an emergency! And you guys always have that key under the plant thingy.” 

I laugh a little before telling her about the date plan with Raven and how Alyssa said she would cover for me.

“She’s never been to a drive in movie?!” 

“Right?! That’s what I said. Anyways, we have like 20 minutes to get everything ready and then a little bit of time after school also.”

“What time are you picking her up?” Tessa asks.

“Umm, I think 6 because the movie starts at 6:30.”

“Oh, so we have plenty of time. Make a list of things that you need and then we can stuff it all in the car after school.” 

“Okiedokie.” 

We watch tv until it’s time for Alyssa, Tessa and I to leave, with Alyssa driving.

When we’re almost at school, Alyssa turns down the radio and asks, “So, why do you need me to cover for you? Are you going on a date or something?”

I feel my cheeks heat up, “I already told you that’s not part of the deal!”

“I told you when you covered for me. Tessa, she’s going on a date right?”

I glare at Tessa, “That is confidential information.”

“Well, if you are going on a date, who is it with?” Alyssa interrogates.

“I’m not going to tell you!” 

“Ha! So it is a date. At least tell me his name.”

Tessa sees that I am getting uncomfortable so she intervenes, “Hey look we’re at school! Great, better get to class then, good talk. Bye Alyssa!” 

We get out of the car and head to class, “You okay?” Tessa asks me.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I answer. 

At lunch Lauren, Raven, Tess, and I talk about our win last night but we get interrupted by people in the hall chanting “Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!” Confused, we walk towards the crowd of people and try to get a better look at what’s happening. 

When we get a closer look we can see that it is 2 freshman girls fighting. And it’s not like a cat fight, it’s a full on, punching, kicking, hair pulling fight, “Shit,” Raven hisses, “That’s my sister.”

She pushes her way to the front of the crowd and pulls her sister off of the other freshman, “HEY! What are you doing?! Are you insane?!” She yells, and we follow her as she practically drags her sister into the bathroom. Lauren hands her a wet paper towel and she starts wiping some dried blood from her sisters lip. 

“You can’t tell dad.” Her sister almost whispers.

“I won’t but he’s going to know something happened with your fucking black eye.” 

Her sister looks at the ground and we can tell she is on the verge of tears, “I’m sorry.” 

Raven lifts her head by her chin and pulls her into a hug while whispering something that we can’t hear. The end of lunch bell rings and Raven tells us we should go to class, “Are you sure?” I ask, and she nods. 

During my last class of the day -- Lit. Workshop -- our teacher explains that for the next couple of weeks we will be working on a partner project. So, of course as soon as the teacher says that we get to choose our partners, Tessa and I practically run to each other and we work on the project for the rest of class until the bell rings.

We walk to the car and I pass Tessa the keys, “You’re letting me drive?” She asks.

“Yup.”

“Yayyy!” Tessa says like a child that just got a new toy. She starts the car and almost crashes into the car in front of us because the car wasn’t in reverse, “Hehe, just kidding.” She laughs nervously. 

I pull out my phone and text Raven to check up on her.

**Me:** Hey, is your sister ok?

**Raven:** Besides the black eye and scolding she’s going to get from my parents, she’s fine.

**Me:** Are  _ you _ ok?

**Raven:** Yeah, I’m good. We still on for tonight?

**Me:** Yup, I’ll pick you up at 6-ish?

**Raven:** It’s a date ;)

When Tessa and I arrive at my house we start running around like crazy people to try and get everything for the date perfect.

We stuff all of it into the car and Tessa puts her hand up for a high five, “Really?” I ask.

“Come on, high five your best wingwoman.” 

“Fine.” I give Tessa a high five and she gives a silent “Yesss” That makes me laugh. 

“I’m gonna go home but have fun on your date! You better text me after so I can live vicariously through you.” 

I laugh, “Okay, bye weirdo.” 

I sit on my bed, making a mental checklist of everything for the date until my phone buzzes.

**Tess:** Stop freaking out!

**Me:** I’m not freaking out!

**Tess:** ALI! Don’t lie, you’re totally freaking out right now and you need to chill.

**Me:** Fine, buttface.

I sigh,  _ I am totally freaking out _ .


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to get another one up before or during Easter. Let me know what you think. :)

**Chapter 13**

I pull up into Raven’s driveway and walk up to the door, my heart beating faster and faster with each step. I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few moments later the door opens and I almost choke on my own spit as I see how beautiful Raven looks. She is wearing a leather jacket over a black t-shirt and skinny jeans, “Ready?” She asks.

“Yup.” I smile as she closes the door behind her. 

I start walking to the car but stop when I feel Raven take my hand and pull me towards her, “Do I get a kiss first?” 

“What about your parents?” I whisper.

“They’re out. Are you going to kiss me or not?” She pulls me closer by my collar.

“Well, I guess I have too,” I smirk before trying to place a kiss on Raven’s lips but get caught off guard when she only gives a peck and starts running to the car, “Hey!” I start running after her but she is already in the car.

I get into the driver’s seat and see that Raven is smirking like an eight year old, “Sucker.”

I give a puppy face, “Can I have a kiss… Pweeeeeezz” 

“Well,” She pulls me closer, “Who could resist such an invitation.” 

I smile before kissing her gently for a few moments and then pulling away, “Rude.” Raven pouts.

I start the car, “If we make out the whole time then we won’t make it to the movie.” 

“Sounds like an ok alternative to me,” She jokes, “And why are there pillows in the back?”

“Because you can’t go to a drive in movie without pillows! Duh.” I explain.

We start driving to the drive in movie place, holding hands the entire way. I pull into a good spot in front of the big screen. We switch into the back seats of the car and once the movie starts we end up almost cuddling, with Raven’s head rested on my chest while I play with her hair. “Is your sister ok?” I ask. 

Raven gives a small laugh, “You already asked me that earlier. She’s fine.”

“Did she have to go to the principal's office?” 

“No, I made her and the other girl talk it out, I don’t even remember why they were fighting.”

We continue to watch the movie, enjoying the warmth of each others bodies as we cuddle but are interrupted when Raven’s phone starts to ring. She groans before taking it out of her pocket and checks who’s calling, “It’s Maddy.” 

She answers the call with, “Hello?” And then an anxious look comes across her face as she listens to what her sister is saying on the other side, “Where are you?” She asks, along with a few other questions before ending the call. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“Maddy ran away, is there anyway we can pick her up?” 

“Of course. Where is she?” I say, opening the door so we can move back to the driver, and passenger seats.

“She’s at the school.” 

We start driving and about have way there Raven sighs, “I’m sorry.”

I grab her hand and give a reassuring squeeze, “Don’t be.”

I pull up at the curb of the high school when I see Maddy sitting at a bench, crying. Raven runs out of the car and pulls her sister into a hug. I watch from the car as Raven calms her down, eventually leading her to the car. 

The car is filled with nothing but silence until we arrive at their house. Maddy gets out of the car first, slowly walking towards the door. I look at Raven and see that her eyes filled with what looks like a little bit of shame, “I had a really good time tonight… Well, up until we had to get my sister.” She says quietly. 

“I had a good time too.” I smile.

Raven looks like she is about to say something but stops when she looks back at her house and sees a large, buff man standing at the door, looking at us. “I--I should probably go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Before I can say bye, she is already walking towards the man in the door, who is still looking at me, almost glaring. A shiver runs down my spine as I drive away.

I almost cringe when I walk into the kitchen and see that my mother, and Alyssa are sitting at the table, drinking tea. They both look at me, and Alyssa almost starts laughing, “Ali, where were you?” My mother asks.

“Umm… Didn’t Alyssa tell you?” I smile nervously, glaring at Alyssa.

“Oh, right, I forgot to tell mom that you were at the skate park, with Tessa.” Alyssa tries to cover for me.

My mom smiles, “Oh really?” I nod in response, “Because I called Tessa earlier and she said that you weren’t with her.” My face reddens. “Ali, you know our policy on dating.”

I almost choke on my own spit, “What, you think I was on a date?” 

“Were you?” My mother interrogates.

“No!” I answer, but Alyssa laughs, making me glare at her.

“Well, what’s his name?"

“Yeah Ali, what’s his name?” Alyssa smirks.

I run my hand through my hair anxiously, trying to think of a good response. 

“Why won’t you tell us who it is? Is something wrong with him?”

“You know what? No, nothing is wrong with them. And if you want to know who it is so much then you’re going to have to wait because neither of us are ready to tell people that we are together, okay?” I snap, almost yelling.

“Damn, okay.” Alyssa backs off.

I look at my mother, who has a surprised look on her face, “If that’s how you want to deal with this then okay.” 

  
They both go to their own rooms, leaving me to sit in the kitchen alone, thinking about how much longer I can keep them from finding out,  _ what if I can’t? _  I sigh,  _ what if they don’t except me. _ My mind continues to spiral into the worst possible outcomes, but I try and convince myself that they won’t find out anytime soon, lying to myself.   


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to make this chapter really intense but I don't know if I did it very well. It's set a week after their movie date. I'm not sure if it's good or not but let me know what you think. :)

**Chapter 14**

It’s been a week since that night and Raven and I have been going pretty good since we’ve been on a few more dates and gotten to know each other a bit more.

“Did you text Raven because if you didn’t then I will give you the award for being the worst girlfriend ever.” Tessa says as we walk to class in the morning.

“I did… But she hasn’t answered.”  

Tessa stops abruptly in the hall, “She hasn’t answered!?! Did you do something that would have pissed her off?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You don’t  _ think  _ so?! Maybe she just lost her phone or something.” 

“Yeah, Tess. I’m sure that’s it.” I say sarcastically.

We arrive to math class and I the first thing I see is Raven sitting at her desk with her head down reading a book and an anxious look on her face which makes my heart sink to my stomach. “Hey. Are you okay?” I ask, concerned.

She looks up from her book and tries to give a small smile, “Yeah, I’m okay.” 

“You don’t seem okay, Rey. What happened?” I put my hand over hers on the desk trying to show that my concern.

“Nothing happened, I’m fine.” She pulls her hand away and a hurt look comes across my face.

“What is it? Did I do something?” She frantically nods no, “Raven, please. Tell me what’s wrong.” I lower my voice, seeing that more people are coming into the classroom.

“Mrs. Hale, please take a seat.” The teacher says sternly. 

I clear my throat, turn around and sit at my desk, more confused than I was last week when she all of a sudden got all weird and had to go when she saw that guy at her house.

Raven and I don’t see each other for the rest of school, Tessa and I didn’t even see Lauren at lunch. During 6th period Tessa and I work on our project and I can tell that she is trying to hold back from saying anything by tapping her pencil on the desk repeatedly, “What is it?”

She stops moving the pencils and looks up at me, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Tess, don’t lie. You’ve been wanting to say something since this morning so spit it out.” 

“I just wanted to ask if you knew anything about why Raven was being all pissy this morning.”

“No, I have no idea.” I sigh, frustrated by that fact.

“Well, did you try to text her or Lauren.”

“Yes. They won’t answer me.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why wouldn’t they text you back at least? Is it because of her sister? Or that guy from her house?” Tessa continues to bombard me with question after question, making me more and more aggravated.

“I don’t know!” I raise my voice, forgetting that we’re in a classroom and everyone starts staring at us. I take a deep sigh and lower my voice, “Sorry.” 

We don’t talk much for the rest of class. We get to the car with Alyssa and I can tell she is about to ask me something so I put my hand up in protest, “Don’t.”

Confused, Alyssa looks to the back seat at Tessa to get an explanation, and all she says is, “It’s a long story.”

We do our homework quietly and start talking more while we get ready for practice, which I almost forgot about completely, “I don’t know, I guess I’ll try to talk to her at practice.” I shrug.

In the locker room I try to approach her but she just gives a sad smile and walks passed me. I let it go and join everyone in the huddle. Coach Syd makes sure the whole team is there and then starts talking, “Okay ladies, first off great job at this week’s game, I hope you’re all excited for the upcoming game next Monday. And second of all, I gotta be honest with you girls, I didn’t really make a practice plan for today so we’re just going to do our normal warm ups and then scrimmage for the rest.” This makes several people smile and high five each other, excited that we don’t have to do anything too harsh before the weekend. 

We do our warm ups without a hitch but from time to time I notice Raven checking me out, of course, I only realized this because I was checking her out at the same time. Our eyes meet each others and I see her smirk and I smile back but almost trip on the ball, forgetting that it’s right under my foot. 

During the scrimmage Raven and I keep exchanging glances and almost messing up some of the set pieces. I actually bumped into Tess on accident, distracted by Raven adjusting her shin guard. 

Eventually Coach Syd ends the practice and we all head to the locker room and get dressed. I try to get dressed as fast as I can so I can talk to Raven but as I look by her locker to see where she is, I see that her shirt is off. But this time I’m not distracted by her toned body and scars, but more by a bandage about 6 inches above her hip. I walk towards her quickly, trying to get a closer look but she hurriedly puts on her shirt to cover it once she’s notices that I’m there. “What happened?!” I ask in a loud whisper.

“Nothing.” Raven responds, going back to the closed off mood.

“Bullshit,” I snap, “What did your parents say about it? Do they even know about it? Raven what the hell is going on that you can’t tell me.”

Raven picks up her bag, “My parents are out of town right now, so just let it go, okay?” 

She tries to walk passed me but I grab her arm, “No! Not okay.”

I look in her eyes as she tries to act angry, but all I can see is sadness. I let go and she walks off, making me realize that no one except Tess and I are in the locker room. 

When I drive Tessa home she tries to talk to me to calm me down but I don’t listen, I just focus on the road. When I get home I take a shower, hoping it would make me feel better. It didn’t. I try to go to bed, I toss and turn, never being able to find a comfortable position. My mind spinning, unable to stop thinking about Raven.

Later in the night I check my clock which reads **12:00 pm** _screw it_ I think to myself. I hop out of bed, walk downstairs and grab the car keys. I open the door and notice that it’s raining so I get my jacket off the couch and realize that Alyssa is laying down on her phone, she looks up at me with a confused look, “Where are you going? It’s the middle of the night.”

“Shhhh, just, don’t tell mom. Please.” I plead.

“Fine. Just don’t get kidnapped or something because mom will blame me.”

I scoff, “Okay, weirdo.”

I get in the car quickly, trying to stay as dry as possible, which doesn’t work very well because the jacket I grabbed isn’t water proof. I consider going back into my house to get a jacket that will actually keep me dry but decide that I’m too lazy. 

I drive as fast as I can to Raven’s house, pulling in by the curb with a screech. I take a few deep breaths, trying to figure out what I am going to say. Knowing that her sister is home, I just text her:  **Come outside**

I wait for her, standing on her driveway, getting soaked by the minute. She finally walks out of her house with a confused look on her face as she walks towards me, “Ali, what are you doing here? It’s like 12:20.” 

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

She lets out a small laugh, “So you drive to my house to stand in the rain?”

“I need to know something, and I need you to answer with complete and total honesty, okay?” I ask.

“Okay.” She responds hesitantly.

“Did I do something that made you angry or something?” 

“No.” 

Anger fills my chest at that answer, “Then why are you pushing me away?! That doesn’t make any sense!”

“Because I’m scared!” Raven snaps.

“Scared of what?! Of me? Of coming out? Of however you got those scars, or that new bandage that you won’t tell me anything about.” 

“No, it’s more than that.”

“Why can’t you just tell me?!” I yell, rain soaking my clothes.

“Because I’m in love with you! Okay?! Even if we’ve only known each other for less than a month, I-I love you.” 

My heart feels like it’s about to burst, “I.. I love you too, but why would you be afraid of that?”

“I was afraid that you would feel the same way.” 

“What are you talking about?”

Anger and sadness fill Raven’s eyes, “I don’t deserve to be loved, okay?! Everyone I love. Everyone I’ve ever loved, they  _ always _ get hurt, and it’s always  _ my _ fault,” she looks at the ground, “I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“What do you mean ‘they always get hurt’?” 

“I don’t want to talk about this right now.” 

I take a step closer and lift her chin up with my hand, “You don’t have to.” 

I look into her eyes and notice that they are glossed over with tears, as I’m about to say something else, a pair of trembling lips crash into mine. At first she is hesitant but then becomes more comfortable.

  
She grabs my hand and leads me towards the door, walks me in and then takes me up to her room, keeping our lips connected for most of it. Once we get to her room she turns around to close the door. After she does, I pin her against the closed door and reconnect our lips, slipping my hand under her shirt, feeling her warm skin. She guides me until we are standing right next to her bed and then pulls away and looks in my eyes, “Are you sure?” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning on writing what's wrong with Raven in the next chapter that will hopefully be up on Monday but for now I hope this chapter is okay. Let me know what you think! :)

**Chapter 15**

I wake up to the pleasant feeling of Raven playing with my hair as I lay on her chest and cuddle her closely, both of us only in a bra and underwear. I smile, keeping my eyes closed, “What time is it?” 

I feel Raven move to check the time on her phone, “It’s 4 a.m. Why?”

My eyes go wide and I almost jump out of the bed, looking for my clothes that are scattered on the ground, “Shit, I should probably go before my mom gets up.” 

As I pull my pants on I can hear Raven slowly getting up and putting her clothes on too. I turn around and giggle a little as I see Raven almost fall as she tries to put her pants on, “Smooth.”

Raven smiles, “They wouldn’t let me put them on! Have you seen my shirt?” 

“You mean this?” I hold up her shirt with a smirk on my face. She tries to grab it from me but I pull it away at the last second, “You’re going to have to do more than that to get it back.” 

“Like this?” She puts her hands on my hips and pulls me into a kiss, deepening it quickly to surprise me. She uses my shock to her advantage and snatches her shirt from my hands before slipping it over her head. 

I shrug, “I liked it better when you were shirtless, even though you  _ still _ won’t tell me how you got those scars, or about that new one.”

“That’s a story for another time.” She sighs then throws me my shirt that was on the ground. I put my shirt on, find my jacket and get my phone, “Crap,” I whisper to myself.

“What is it?” Raven asks.

“I have like 20 text messages from my sister. Where are my keys?”   

Raven tosses them to me, “They were by the door.” 

Raven walks me to my car and gives me a quick kiss, “I’ll text you later. Bye.”

I say bye and drive as fast as I can home, trying not to hit anything since it’s still dark out. As I pull into my driveway I feel my phone buzz on my lap. I smile as I read that Raven texted  **Love you** . I text her back  **Love you too** before walking into my house, knowing that Alyssa will be waiting for me.

“Where have you been?! Did you not see me texting you a million times?!” Alyssa asks right as I walk in the door.

“Calm down, you’re going to wake up mom.” 

“You still didn’t answer my question. Were you with your boyfriend? Oh my gosh did you lose your v-card?!” Alyssa’s face brightens as mine reddens.

“Be quiet! And who says v-card anyways?” 

“You’re not answering any of my questi--” She stops mid sentence and puts her mouth, surprised.

“What? Why do you look like you just saw a puppy get run over?” I ask, confused.

Alyssa bursts out in laughter, “Ali, you have a giant hickey on your neck.” 

I walk over to the mirror on the wall and look at my neck, only to find the exact hickey Alyssa is talking about right on the side of my neck, “Shit.”

Alyssa continues to laugh, “You totally had sex! Was it good? Did you guys use protection?” 

I feel my cheeks heat up even more, “Be quiet mom’s going to hear you.” 

“Mom’s going to hear what?” I hear my mom as she walks down the stairs.

“Oh, nothing.” I say as Alyssa tries to contain her laughter.

“Ali, did you just get home?” My mom asks, confused.

“What? No. Why would you say that?”

“Because you’re holding the keys in your hand and your clothes are wet. Where were you?” 

“Losing her virginity.” Alyssa mumbles.

“Alyssa!” I scold.

“What I didn’t say anything.” 

“You did what?!” My mom yells.

“Nothing! I was just out with some friends, Alyssa’s just joking.” I try and cover up, glaring at Alyssa.

“Right, I’m sure. Because hanging out with friends includes getting hickey’s and wearing your pants backwards.” 

I look down at my pants, just realizing that they are backwards, “Crap. Listen mom, I can explain.” 

“You know our rules about this kind of stuff Ali. You can do whatever kind of sex or relationship stuff you want, but you need to at  _ least  _ tell us their name. So, what is it?” My mom asks.

“Can we not do this right now? It’s 4:30 in the morning.” 

“Exactly! It’s 4:30 and you just got home from god knows where, with god knows who. Just tell us his name Ali.” 

“Yeah Ali, just tell us his name,” Alyssa backs her up sarcastically “Is it Nick from the boys soccer team, or Justin?” 

“No, it’s none of those people. Please, I really can’t do this right now.” 

“It’s not that hard, just give us his name, Ali.” 

“What if it’s not a guy!” I yell, anger filling my chest, “I’m gay! Okay?! I don’t like guys.” I run off, realizing what I just said.

“Ali,” My mom starts to run after me up the stairs.

Alyssa holds her back, “Give her a second.” 

I barge into my room, not even realizing that I have tears streaming down my face until I start sobbing into my hands. I sit against the door, trying to calm down but my heart continues to beat out of my chest as if it’s about to explode.

Eventually I get myself to calm down, not even aware that I fell asleep until I awake to the sound of someone knocking on the door, “Hey, Ali. It’s just me.” Alyssa says through the door.

I take a deep breath, stand up and unlock the door and get completely shocked when the first thing she does is pull me into a hug, squeezing me as hard as she can, “I love you, Ali. And nothing and no one can ever change that, okay?” 

I nod into her shoulder, trying not to cry again, but my efforts are put to an end when I hear Alyssa sniffling into the hug, making tears once again come pouring out of my eyes.

We stay hugging for a while, but then move to sit down on the bed and just talk until we see our mom walk up to the door. “I’ll let you guys talk.” Alyssa says before giving me one last hug and leaving.

“Hey,” I try and smile.

My mom takes a seat next to me on the bed, “I just have one question. Are you happy with her?” 

“Yes, I’m more than happy. When I’m with her I feel like… I don’t even know how to explain it.” I answer.

She pulls me into a hug, “Then I’m happy for you. I just want you to know that I will always love and support you, no matter what.” 

I let out a sigh of relief, “I love you too.”

Alyssa peeks her head in, “Is it safe?”

I laugh, “Yes, weirdo. Get in here.” 

She practically jumps on us, pulling both of us into a giant hug, “Alyssa… Can’t breathe.” 

She gets up, “Oops.” 

“Well, I’m going to go back to bed because unlike you two, I actually have to work tomorrow.” My mom says as she walks back to her room.

  
“Me too, I’m tired.” Alyssa walks out, leaving me to sit on my bed, feeling like huge weight just got lifted off my shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super sad, especially since the last chapter was happy but I had to put this plot twist in to keep it interesting. I hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts.

**Chapter 16**

I end up not being able to sleep so I just turn on the tv and texting Tessa about everything, making sure not to leave out any details or else she’ll freak out.

**Tess:** PSA: Alex Hale is no longer a virgin. I feel like a proud mom, speaking of, your mom was okay with it?

**Me:** Yeah, she doesn’t know who I’m with though.

**Tess:** Does Alyssa?

**Me:** Not yet. Why?

**Tess:** I bet she does, Alyssa always knows  _ everything. _

**Me:** You really think she knows it’s Raven?

**Tess:** Probably. Remember 3 years ago when she found out it was me who ate her oreos, she’s like a detective.

**Me:** Okay but it was kind of obvious because you had oreo all over your face. 

**Tess:** Whatever, have you talked to Raven since you guys… You know.

**Me:** Not really. Should I?

**Tess:** Yes! I’m coming over now because you need some major wingwoman help.

**Me:** Tess, it’s literally 6 in the morning. Why are you even up?

**Tess:** Because Lauren and I were texting each other about you love birds. And I’m coming over anyways, I’m already walking so you can’t stop meee!

Tess arrives practically jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar high, “Text her right now.” Tessa insists, making me laugh at her seriousness.

**Me:** Hey girl hey.

**Raven:** Heyyyy, I have a question (Lauren wanted me to ask so don’t question it)

**Me:** Well then I guess I’ll have to answer.

**Raven:** Was last night (or this morning to be more accurate), your first time?

**Me:** ...Yeah, wasn’t it yours?

**Raven:** The first that actually meant something.

**Me:** Mhmm, nice save.

**Raven:** You going to the team dinner tonight?

**Me:** Yup, you?

**Raven:** Yup, see you there. I gtg, love you buttface.

**Me:** See you there weirdo. Love you.

“Aww, you guys are so cute!” Tessa smiles, I give a small smirk that gets washed away when a thought pops into my head, “What’s wrong, you just thought of something bad, what is it?”

“I don’t know… It’s just that I can’t help but feel like she’s still not telling me something.”

Tessa looks intrigued, “Like what? Is it the creepy step dad that was staring or the scars?” 

“Both, how did you know it was her step dad?” I ask.

“Oh, Lauren told me, she also said that they’ve been out of town and they get back some time today.” 

I think, “Huh, interesting. Also, how are you not tired right now?” 

Tessa laughs, “It’s this thing called coffee. How are  _ you _ not tired? Isn’t sex tiring?” 

I throw a pillow at her, “Shut up.” 

We end up just hanging out and doing nothing for almost the whole day, which we usually do on the weekends, until it’s time to get ready for the team dinner. I throw on some leggings and a dark blue sweater since it’s still cold out before we head out.

“Where’s Raven?” Tess asks since she is nowhere to be seen and it’s already been almost an hour since the team dinner started.

“I don’t know, I’ve tried to text her and Lauren a million times but they won’t answer.” I answer, getting more concerned by the second.

“Maybe she got sick or something and Lauren had to take care of her or something. I’m sure she’s fine.”

“Okay,” I try to convince myself, but when the dinner ends and everyone starts to leave and she still hasn’t answered me I start to freak out, “Tess what if something bad happened?” 

“Umm… Do you want to drive by her house just to check on her?” Tessa asks as we get into the car.

“Hold on she just texted me to meet her at the pitch.” I say, confused but start driving anyways, having no idea what’s about to happen.

I pull into the driveway and see Lauren in her car and Raven sitting on the bleachers on the field alone. I open my door and step out quickly, telling Tessa to stay in the car. I walk closer and my heart drops as I notice that she has bruises and scratches all over her face, “Oh my god, what happened?! Who did this to you?!” I try to hold her hand but she takes a step back.

“It’s not a big deal, that’s not why you’re here.” She says, her voice sounding like she’s been crying.

“What do you mean ‘not a big deal’?! It’s a  _ huge _ deal! Who is doing this to you?!” I yell.

“Alex, just listen,” I almost yell again but decide to keep my mouth shut, “We can’t see each other anymore.” I see tears form in her eyes.

“Raven, what are you talking about? Did someone find out and do this to you? Did your parents do this to you?!” She stares at the ground, “Raven please, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on, I won’t tell anyone. You can trust me, please.” 

“You really want to know what’s going on right now?! In my fucked up family?!” She snaps.

“Yes! I do, because then maybe I’ll be able to do something about it instead of feeling completely clueless!” 

“Fine! My fucking  _ sister _ saw us kissing and thought that telling my asshole stepdad would bring the heat off of her getting in that fight at school, and of course since he’s a drunken asshat he took us down to the basement like he usually does and did this! He said that if they ever saw me with a girl again then he’d hurt Maddy and make we watch! Okay?!”

My voice softens, “Raven, I-I had no idea. What do you mean ‘like he usually does’? How long has this been going on? Is that how you got the scars?” 

“It’s been going on since my mother married that sick bastard when I was 7! And she’s too afraid to leave him! So yes, that’s how I got the scars, and that’s why I have panic attacks and that’s why I’m claustrophobic and that’s why I can’t be with you anymore.”

“Raven, you don’t have to do this. We can fix this.” Tears start streaming down my face.

“No we can’t! No one can do shit about this! We’re done! Okay?!” She fumed. I quickly pull her into a desperate kiss, trying to convince her that she doesn’t have to do this. She pushes away slowly as if it is hurting her to even be near me, “Don’t, please.” 

“I can’t just let you go and get hurt. I need to do something. Raven, I love you. Please.” I beg.

“I love you too. I’m sorry.” She says as she walks passed me.

I hear her footsteps get quieter and quieter as she walks away from me, from us. I fall to my knees, cupping my face in my hands as I sob into them. I hear Lauren’s car drive away, making me want to scream, so I do, with every ounce of my being I scream. I start punching the grass of the field, a mixture of anger and sadness exploding in my chest, and then just complete hopelessness wash over me. I stay on my knees, crying until my face hurts. 

After what feels like hours, Tessa comes and tries to talk to me but I don’t say anything, just cry uncontrollably. Eventually, I gather a little more stability and Tessa walks me to the car, I get into it and start the car.

“Al--” 

Tessa tries to start but I interrupt her, “Don’t. Not right now.” 

I drop her off at her house without saying a word to her for the rest of drive. As I drive home, I try to force myself to think about something else, anything else to distract me from the reality of the situation. I pull into the driveway and sit there for a while, realizing that there is a bunch of mud all over my pants and hands from the field. 

At 8:30 pm I finally gather up the energy to get out of the car and walk into the house almost like a zombie, totally drained of a reason to give any effort, “Ali, are you okay? What happened?” Alyssa asks with a concerned look on her face, obviously noticing how bad I look.

I look up at her with no emotion showing on my face, but as soon as I see her worried look, I break down, tears once again coming out of my eyes as everything comes crashing in, “I don’t know--I don’t know what happened.” I manage to get out before falling to my knees again and sobbing into her shoulder as she tries to comfort me.

  
I try to explain what happened to Alyssa and my mom through my sobbing, not caring if it makes any sense, the words just come spewing out of my mouth all mixed up and sad. My mom tells me to get cleaned up and try to sleep so that we can figure it out in the morning, so I do. I take a lukewarm shower, and try to fall asleep, an impossible task with my thoughts never shutting off. So I just lay there in an almost catatonic state, trying to push all thoughts and emotions out of my head, only making me think about it more. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter up, I don't really have a good excuse except that I couldn't really think of what to write. I hope this is good enough for now. I was too lazy to edit it before posting, will probably have an edited version up later. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 17**

The next day -- Sunday -- I stay in bed for the majority of the day, trying to make myself numb to the feelings that come crashing in every single time I close my eyes. My mom and Alyssa come to check up on me every hour or so, but then again I wouldn’t really know because I was under my blankets the entire time, there voices sounding muffled and small compared to the thoughts pounding at my skull. I think at one point Tessa came to visit, probably saying some witty, sarcastic joke to try and cheer me up. 

“Hey, Ali. Your phone was in the car and you have a few notifications,” Alyssa says cautiously as she walks into my room. I stick out my arm from under the covers, signalling for her to hand it to me, “Nope, I’m not going to give it to you until you sit up and get out of your igloo of blankets.” 

I groan, sitting up on the bed after a few seconds and pulling the blankets off of myself. I immediately squint my eyes because of the unexpected brightness of the sun coming through my window. I run my hand through my hair and look up at Alyssa, motioning for her to hand me my phone which she does. 

I scroll down the notifications, most of them texts from Tess, except for one, from Raven. I unlock my phone swiftly, rushing to see what she sent.  **I’m sorry** is all it says. I set my phone down and stare at the ground. “Are you okay?” Alyssa asks, making me give her a look that obviously answers the question, “Ok, how about this: You get out of bed, get dressed, brush your teeth and then we can do something about this, okay?” 

“Okay.” I answer, then wait until she leaves the room. I quickly throw on an old soccer camp t-shirt and some jeans on before brushing my teeth. I grab my phone and stuff it into my pocket then tiptoe over to my window, I open it as silently as I can before jumping down from it, barely landing on my feet. 

I walk speedily over to Raven’s house and knock on the door out of impulse. A few seconds later a very business like women open’s the door, she looks me up and down with a mysterious look on her face, “You’re  _ her _ aren’t you?” She asks in an almost disgusted tone.

“Sorry, I’m not sure what you mean.” I say, confused.

“You were dating my daughter, correct?” 

“Y-yes.” 

“Do you love her?” She asks, getting straight to the point.

“Of course.” I answer truthfully.

An unreadable look comes across her face as she continues, “Raven has probably told you about our situation. Lucky for you, her stepfather is not home at the moment, so you I’ll give you 10 minutes to talk to her. Okay?”

“Okay.” I answer, my confusion increasing as well as my heartbeat.

She calls for Raven then walks away, disappearing into the hallway. Raven looks shocked as she steps outside and closes the door behind her, “Ali, you shouldn’t be here.” 

“You didn’t think I would just let it go did you?” I ask.

“No, but you should.”

“Raven, please. I can help.” 

“There is nothing you can do! Just let it go and move on.”

She tries to walk back inside but I grab her arm and turn her around, surprising her with a searing kiss. She is hesitant at first, trying not to give into the  _ need  _ for this, but soon she gives in, melting into the kiss.

We stay like this for several seconds until she pushes me away softly, “Ali, I can’t.”

“Yes you can. You don’t have to stay here with him.”

“Yes I do, you can’t do anything. Please, just let it go.”

“I’m not going to let it go Raven. I’ll find a way to help, I promise.” 

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” I ask.

“Make promises you can’t keep. Goodbye Ali.” She steps into her house and closes the door.

I hear a car honk so I turn around to see my sister and Tessa in my car. I get inside and ask, “How’d you know?” 

“Because she knows everything, remember?” Tessa answers.

“It’s true.” Alyssa brags. 

On the car ride home they ask me a bunch of questions about last night and what she said. When we get home it’s already 7 pm so I eat dinner, shower, and go to sleep trying to mentally prepare for monday.

The next morning, Tessa and I walk into math class and sit down in our usual spots. My heartbeat rises when Raven walks into the room. She walks over to the teacher and talks with her a little bit before walking over to a desk, but not the one next to me that she was assigned, but one at the opposite end of the room. “Did she just ask to sit somewhere else?” Tessa asks.

I try to ignore any thoughts of her the entire day but my efforts are put to an end at the end of school, when Tessa and I are walking down to her locker because she forgot her textbook for History, and apparently Raven has the locker across the hall from hers. I look over and see that one of the girls on our team -- Jamie -- is walking up to Raven. I block out what Tessa is saying and try to listen in. 

“Hey, homo.” Jamie laughs.

Raven freezes, “What’d you just call me?” 

“Oh come on, everyone knows you turned Ali gay so you didn’t have to be a lonely little dyke.” 

Raven’s eyes darken as she unexpectedly grabs Jamie’s head and slams it into a locker. Jamie gets up quickly, “You bitch.” And they start fighting each other, Raven at an advantage as she looks like she’s done this before, quickly overruling the smaller teammate. Everyone stops what they’re doing to crowd around and watch as Raven just beats at her, throwing punch after punch. “Ali, do something.” Tessa urges.

I try to yell at her to stop but the sound of everyone chanting “Fight! Fight! Fight!” Is too loud. Eventually I gather enough strength to shout, “RAVEN!” My voice fills the hallway, making everyone stop immediately. Raven looks up at me, realizing what she just did and releases Jamie, who’s face is beaten into a pulp whereas Raven only has a few cuts on her face. She looks down at her hands, noticing the bruises from punching so hard.

I walk up to her and start leading her out of the school, “I’m sorry.” 

We walk her to the car where Alyssa is waiting, “What happened?!” 

“Long story.” Tessa answers.

She drives us home really quick, getting an ice pack for Raven’s knuckles. I get a wet paper towel and start cleaning her face, making her hiss each time I touch her cuts, “You’re not going home like this.” Alyssa insists.

Raven let’s out a small laugh, “This is usually how I leave my house,” I freeze, a sad look coming across my face, “Sorry, humor is my coping mechanism.” 

“You’re staying here tonight.” I say.

“Fine, but what about practice?” She asks.

Alyssa laughs, “I’m not letting either of you go. You’re both on house arrest until mom gets home.”

Eventually my mom gets home from work, of course, not letting us go to soccer practice. She tries to talk to Raven but she always seems to be able to change the subject. After dinner, Raven takes a shower, and then I do, letting her borrow some clothes. I somehow convince my mom to let us sleep in the same bed. 

We end up cuddling up to each other in the darkness, giving me an automatic feeling of calmness, “Raven--” I try to start.

“Shhhh, we can talk later. Just, not right now.” She mumbles sleepily. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 18! Shoutout to Pam for helping me figure out what to write XD I'll hopefully have another chapter up on Thursday if not earlier. I hope you like it :)

**Chapter 18**

When my alarm goes off in the morning I shut it off and roll over, thinking that Raven would be on the other side but all I feel are cold pillows. Confused, I look up and see that she is sitting at the edge of the bed on her phone, “Hey, everything okay?” I ask.

She turns around to face me and gives a sad smile, “Yeah,”

I move closer, “Come on Rey, you’re worried about something it’s written all over your face.”

She sighs, “What if my stepdad finds out about the fight and is pissed? What if Jamie went to the principal? What if they already called my parents and they’re just waiting for me to come home?”

“Trust me, Jamie probably hasn’t said anything. How about this: We’ll take you to school and we’ll go to practice together and we can talk to Jamie. Okay?”

“Are you sure? What if Maddy finds out and tells him.” Raven asks.

“Hey, everything's going to be fine.”

Once we get to school you can tell that everyone heard what happened when they all take a step back as if they’re afraid of her. Throughout the day people seem to forget about it and start to act normal again, except of course Jamie’s “posse” that we notice whispering and pointing occasionally.

After school Tessa, Raven, Lauren, and I go back to my place and catch up on everything until practice which we can tell Raven is nervous about. “If she tries to fight again we’ll back you up.” Tessa smiles as we drive to practice.

“Totally, especially if they mess up Tessa’s manicure, then she’ll go apeshit.” I joke.

“Hey! They’re not going to fight again,” Lauren scolds “We’re helping them talk it out, remember?”

“Well, yeah unless she’s a bitch about it.” Tessa shrugs.

I look over and notice that Raven hasn’t said anything and looks scared, “It’ll be fine.” I try to assure her, but she just stares out the window.

In the locker room the mood is tense because you can tell who’s on who’s “side”. There are the one’s that are glaring at us and checking up on Jamie, who’s face looks pretty messed up with bruises and cuts, and then there’s the majority of the team that are asking Raven if she’s okay and that they would’ve done the same in that situation.

Raven told us she would talk to her after practice so we wait anxiously as we play. Since Jamie, Raven, and Tessa are all midfielders you can definitely see how their game has changed. At one point we were practicing corners and they were both in the box and the ball was coming straight for Raven, right as she is about to head it into goal, Jamie pushes her out of the way and heads the ball but it gets easily stopped by our goalie.

Raven gets up angrily as if she is about to throw a punch but Tessa holds her back and manages to calm her down. “Hey! Jamie what was that for? That’s your teammate.” Coach yells.

Everyone goes quiet, “Sorry coach I didn’t see her.”

“Bullshit.” I fume.

“Shut it, Hale.” Jamie glares.

“Okay, ladies settle down. I know that you and Raven had a little fight yesterday but if that alters how you play on the pitch then I will bench both of you, alright? So you two better figure this out by tomorrow.” Coach Syd barked.

At the end of practice everyone is quiet as they slowly leave until it’s just Raven, Jamie,  Lauren, Tessa, and I. Raven walks up to Jamie, “Ready to talk?”

“I’m not going to talk to you.” Jamie responds.

“Then how are we going to fix this?” Raven questions.

“I’ll talk to Ali, no one else.”

“Me?” I ask, confused.

“Yeah, so the rest of you can leave,” They file out, saying that they’ll be in the car waiting, “So, what are we supposed to talk about?”

“Why you’re such an dick, for one.” I scoff, leaning against my locker.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was just saying the truth.”

“Really Jamie? Just give it up, you know you were being a homophobic ass so just say you’re sorry and everyone can move on.”

“I’m not homophobic.” Jamie claims.

“Oh come on, last time I checked using derogatory language like ‘dyke’ and ‘homo’ makes you pretty homophobic,” I accuse her, seeing that she is becoming more uncomfortable, “Unless, you’re afraid of something.”

“Are you trying to accuse me of something?” Jamie asks.

“Oh my god, that makes so much sense!”

She looks at me with a puzzled look, “What’re you talking about?”

“You were being an ass to Raven because she’s gay which doesn’t make sense unless you’re afraid of being gay yourself. That’s it isn’t it?”

I look at Jamie and can tell I’m right because she has turned a bright red. As I am about to say something else, Jamie takes a step closer and crashes her lips into mine, my eyes go wide as I push her away, “Jamie, I-I don’t-- I’m with Raven, I’m sorry.”

“Oh my god. I-I I know, I am so sorry. You can’t tell anyone, please. I--I have to go.” She stammers as she grabs her bag and leaves.

I walk to the car, still incredibly shocked about what had just happened. On the drive to drop them all off Tessa asks, “Well, you going to tell us what she said? Is she going to let it go?”

I laugh a little, “Trust me, I don’t think she’ll be a problem.”

I drop Tessa and Lauren off at their houses, purposefully leaving Raven for last, “How’d you get her to back off?” She asks.

“Well, I didn’t really.”

“What do you mean? What did you talk to her about?”

“Well, I kind of found out that she’s gay.”

“What?! How?” Raven continues to question.

“Well, she kind of kissed me.”

“She did what?!” She yells.

“Calm down, I told her I wasn’t interested.”

“Well, are you?”

“Am I what?” I ask.

“Interested in her.”

“No!”

“Are you sure?”

“Trust me if I was, we’d still be in the locker room.” I smirk.

Raven punches my arm, “Ali!”

“Just sayin’. Also, why does it matter to you, you broke up with me.”

“Whatever, thanks for the ride.” Raven says as she gets out of the car.

“Raven, are you sure you’ll be okay in there?” I ask, concerned.

“Ali, I’ll be fine. Trust me, I’ve been doing this since I was 7.”

  
That last response makes my heart hurt, knowing that she’s been having this happen to her since she was a kid so it’s a normal thing for her. _She doesn’t deserve this_ I think to myself, feeling completely useless because of the fact that I can’t do anything to help her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really think the writing in this chapter is very good but hopefully it's okay. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 19**

“Why isn’t coach starting us tonight?” Tessa asks as we drive to school.

“She does this every year, she already knows how we play, now she’s just looking at the people that didn’t play last week.” I explain.

“Are you sure?” Just as she asks this, my phone buzzes, I see who it is and a confused look comes across my face, “Hello? Earth to Ali.”

“Uh, yeah. I’m sure.” I answer, not taking my eyes off my phone as I read:

 **Jamie:** Listen, I’m really sorry about yesterday, I shouldn’t have done what I did. Please, you can’t tell anyone okay?

 **Me:** Relax, your secret’s safe with me.

“Not tell anyone what? Why are you texting Jamie?” Tessa questions, making me almost drop my phone as I realize she is practically breathing down my neck.

“Uh, nothing. Sh-She was just talking about how she’s going to leave Raven alone… And stuff.” I stammer.

I look at Tessa, only to see her and Alyssa meet each other's eyes with an unsure look, “Why are you so jumpy? Did she say something? Did she threaten you, because I swear to god if she did…” Alyssa starts.

I laugh a little, “Calm down she didn’t threaten me,  I already told you, we just talked it out.”

“Sure…” Alyssa says as she parks.

I quickly say goodbye and head to class with Tess, “What was that about?”

“What was what about? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

We arrive to class and take our seats, “Alex Hale, you’re a horrible liar, speak.”

I lean over, “Okay but you can’t tell anyone, I made a promise,” Tessa nods, “She kissed me.” I whisper.

“What?!” Tessa yells.

“Tessa, silence please.” The teacher glares.

“Yeah… I’ll tell you everything at lunch. Where’s Raven?” I ask, noticing that she isn’t in the class but Tessa only shrugs.

During all of my classes I try to get a hold of Raven but don’t have any luck. At lunch I talk to Tessa and tell her about Jamie, trying to do anything to distract myself. By the time the end of school comes around my head is spinning with the possibilities of why she won’t respond.  

Alyssa, Tessa and I gt in the car to head home, “Well, what should I do?” I question.

“Have you tried texting Lauren?” Tess proposes.

“Um, no… I should do that.” I scramble for my phone.

 **Me:** Have you talked to Raven today? She won’t answer my texts and I’m worried.

 **Lauren:** I haven’t heard anything from her since this morning when she said she wasn’t coming to school or the game. Maybe she’s sick.

 **Me:** Come on Lauren we both know better than that.

 **Lauren:** Just wait it out. If we don’t hear anything after the game then we can talk.

I sigh, “She said she hasn’t heard anything either.”

Once we get home it’s hard for me to concentrate on my homework so I just doodle in my notebook instead, “Hey,” Tessa throws a pencil at me, “Time to get ready for the game.”

I sigh and quickly throw on my warm up jersey, not bothering with my actual jersey because I know that there is only a very slim chance I’m getting subbed in today.

We head to the school that we are playing against and get into the locker, where I just sit and wait until we’re ready for warm ups. I dose of until I feel Tessa nudge me and whisper, “Jamie’s checking you out.”

“Okay? Good for her.”

“What do you mean ‘okay?’. Do you want me to tell her to back off? Because I will.”

We start to get up and head out to the field, “Calm down, Tess.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down. Doesn’t she know you’re taken by Raven.”

“Technically Raven broke up with me. Who cares anyways.” I notice Tessa stop walking so I pass her.

I watch the game anxiously not able to take my mind off Raven. During the first half we struggle a bit on the defensive end, letting one goal through but make up for it in the second half where we gain a lead of 2-1, which ends up being the final score.

I leave as quickly as possible after Coach Syd gives the post-game pep talk. I drop Tessa off at her house and repeatedly call and text Raven, groaning every time it goes to voicemail. I take a shower and decide to try once more before I go to sleep.

It rings and rings, over and over, the anticipation killing me, and then, it stops and the voicemail plays again. My blood begins to boil with frustration, “Dammit!” I yell.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Alyssa asks as she opens my door.

“Sh-She won’t answer her phone and I’m terrified that something has happened to her and that it’s my fault.” I ramble.

“Hey, just go to bed and we can figure it out later, I promise.”   

I nod and attempt to sleep but end up reading a book to distract myself. I end up reading for hours and finish the book, I rub my eyes and turn the check the time **2:14 am**. I lay down, hoping that I ‘ll eventually fall asleep but then the doorbell rings. At first I thought it’s just a figment of my imagination from not sleeping but then I hear it again, and again.

I slowly walk down the stairs and swing the door open, taken aback when I see Raven leaning against the doorframe, looking drunk, “Raven? Where have you been I’ve been trying to reach you all day.”

She smiles, her slurring as she speaks proving she is not sober, “Well, it’s quite an interesting story actually.”

“You’re drunk.” I sigh, putting her arm around my shoulders, trying not to make her fall as I lead her to the couch.

“My stepdad he got angry, took my phone, he wouldn’t let me go to school. Oh, and he also did this,” She pulls up her jacket sleeve, revealing bruises on her arm, “You know, when my mom got married to him when I was a kid, he was nice, he did normal dad-type things. But then about a week after they get back from the honeymoon, he’s a completely different person. He’s angry, always drinking, you know, asshole type things.”

“Raven--” I try to interrupt.

“Shhh, listen to the story,” She laughs, “It’s pretty funny actually, it started off as him just getting drunk every once in awhile and hit us but then it progressed to the way it is now.”

“You don’t have to tell me this, you’re drunk, you’re not thinking clearly.”

“Just be quiet and listen, Ali,” Sadness washes over her face, “In our garage, there are 2 garage chest freezers that are unplugged because that’s where he puts us, which is why I’m claustrophobic, but don’t worry he drilled holes in it so we can watch as the other is being tortured. He’s never hit my mom, but she _refuses_ to do anything about that abusive jerk.”

My heart sinks, “Just get some sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow.”

“I don’t sleep.” Raven mumbles.

“What do you mean you don’t sleep?” I ask.

“I’ll have nightmares where I literally have to scream myself awake sometimes. It’s not very relaxing.”

I grab her hand, “Well, you’re going to sleep now because you need it.”

“O-only if you cuddle with me.” Raven slurs, practically tripping over her own words.

  
“Yes ma’am,” I climb onto the bed and spoon her, until eventually I hear her breath become steady, knowing she has fallen asleep, “Why do fucked up things always happen to amazing people?” I whisper, feeling my heart ache. I eventually drift off to sleep trying not to think at all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry it took so long for there to be another update but I kind of lost inspiration to keep writing for a while but will hopefully get back into the flow of things again. For now though, if I were you I'd probably expect 1 or 2 updates a week. Let me know your favorite parts/lines of this chapter!

**Chapter 20**

I wake up expecting to feel the warm body of Raven’s next to mine but am surprised to find nothing but air where she once was. I rub my eyes sleepily, slowly remembering what she had told me the night before as I sit up, looking around the room. I let out a deep sigh that I hadn’t realized I was holding in as I see Raven walk into the room, obviously hungover. I immediately run across the room and pull her into a crushing hug, tears threatening to come but I manage to blink them away. “Ali… Can’t. Breathe.” 

I let her go. “Sorry,” I look up at her and only then do I notice the dark circles under her eyes and sleepiness present in her eyes, “How much did you drink last night? And where’d you get alcohol anyways?!” 

She quickly puts her palm on her temple and starts rubbing, “Please, don’t yell. I know I screwed up, your mom already talked to me.”

“M-my mom?”

Raven nods, “She woke me up like half an hour ago and gave me a lecture.” As she says this, my mom walks into the room in her work clothes.

“What time is it?” I ask, knowing that she probably won’t let us go to school today.

“It’s 9:30 in the morning,” My mother answers, I look up at her with a questioning expression, “Alyssa was getting ready for school, saw you 2 and woke me up. Also, you guys aren’t going to school.” She explains.

“What are we supposed to do all day?” I question.

My mom smiles slightly, “Well,  _ I’m  _ going to work and during that time you guys are going to figure stuff out. I don’t want to get involved in something that’s none of my business. So, you two need to talk. Oh, and Alyssa told me to say no make-up sex in her room, or mine for that matter.” 

“Mom!” I scold. Raven giggles slightly, the rare sound making my heart flutter.

My mother leaves for work, leaving me and Raven alone. “Listen,” Raven starts, “About what I said last night, can we just forget that ever happened?” 

I scoff, “You’re kidding right? The things you told me aren’t things you can just forget, Raven. The things that you’ve gone through no one should have to go through.  _ Ever _ .  _ Especially _ someone as amazing as you.” 

“Ali--” She tries to interrupt but I stop her.

“Just, listen. You are my idea of that perfect girl that I’ve been dreaming of since I was a kid. And hearing the things that that asshole does to you… That’s fucked up and it hurts me that I don’t know what to do about it. I need to help you somehow.” 

“You can’t!” Raven snaps, “You think we haven’t tried to get away from him?! You think we just take his shit without a question?? When it all started, my mom tried to go to the police but they didn’t do  _ anything _ ! He threatens us! It’s not even that bad when he beats me, sure it hurts like hell but the worst part is always going in that damn freezer and being forced to watch him do the same shit to my sister and not being able to do a damn thing to help her!” 

I look at her, not even attempting to hide the aching I feel in my chest, “S-so what? I’m just supposed to forget about you? Knowing what’s going to happen to you anyways?”

Raven looks down at the ground and practically whispers, “Yes. You need to let me go.”

She starts walking towards the door, bringing a strange sense of deja vu from the night at the pitch. I turn to see her put her hand on the door handle,“Don’t do this again. I can’t just let you go, it’s not that easy.”

She opens the door and starts walking out but right before she closes it behind her she looks over her shoulder and says, “I know.”

I hear the click of the closed door, leaving nothing but silence and the pounding of my head to fill the room. I run my hand through my hair desperately, trying to figure out someway to stop the pain in my chest that I could only describe as heartbreak.

I lay on the couch in a daze for who knows how long thinking but not at the same time. I feel hungry but when I try to eat a small snack I feel sick and go to lay down again. The doorbell rings unexpectedly and I jump at the sudden sound. I walk sluggishly towards the door, not caring that I’m still in my pajamas. I swing the door open and my brow furrows as Jamie is standing in front of me.

“Hi.” She says nervously.

“What are you doing here?” I ask, my words sounding harsher than I intended.

“I noticed you weren’t at school so I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine.” I answer bluntly.

“You don’t look fine Ali.”

I sigh, “Look, you already have your own problems so why don’t you go deal with them and stay out of mine, okay?”

“I-I don’t have any problems. What’re you talking about?”

“You know, the fact that you’re gay but _severely_ in the closet and how you and your friends were a bitch to my ex.” My heart sinks as I realize how bitterly I said the last word.

“Your ex? You and Raven broke up?”

“Sure, that’s what we’ll call it,” I give a fake smile, “I’m fine Jamie, go home. I’ll probably see you at practice later.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yup.” I say before closing the door, leaving Jamie alone on the porch.

I text my mom practically begging her to let me go to practice. I eventually make her give up since she knows I wouldn’t stop bugging her until she said yes. I tell Tessa and she responds saying that she’ll get a ride so I end up driving by myself. When I walk into the locker room I look around and feel slightly disappointed but also expected that Raven wouldn’t be here.

After I get changed and realize that almost everyone has left the locker room. I start to walk to the door but am stopped by Samantha Hodgson, our starting center back and also one of Jamie’s friends. “Can I help you?” I ask in an annoyed tone.

“I don’t know. Jenny, can we help her with something?” As she says this another person from their ‘posse’ walks up next to her.

Realizing what’s happening I take a step back, only to run into another girl on our team. “Listen guys I don’t want any trouble. Coach is probably starting practice right now we should probably go.” 

The only thing I remember after that is seeing the first fist connect with my face painfully and then my stomach, making all the air escape from my lungs. Once I was on the ground holding my legs into my chest they start kicking, yelling things like “Faggot,” and “Dyke.” There were probably more slurs but I was too busy trying not to give in to the incredible aching of my entire body. They eventually leave after what felt like hours. I lay there trying not to move, for even a twitch hurts like hell, the blood from my nose drying after it drips onto the concrete. After staying like this for a while I hear someone open the locker room door, I just lay there, hoping that it is Tessa coming to check on me, and I was right.

“Oh my god, Ali!” I hear her footsteps come closer and I almost laugh at the relief of it not being the girls back for another round, “What happened?” 

I laugh a little more, the laughs become tears, and the tears become uncontrollable sobs. Tessa sits me up and leads me to the bench where she leaves me for a few moments as she wets a paper towel and starts dabbing it on my face to wipe of the dry blood. “I swear to god I will personally bitch slap the shit out of whoever did this to you.” Tessa hisses.

It hurts to speak but I manage to get out, “Don’t.”

“Fine, I’ll spare them for now. But right now, I’m driving you home.” She finds my bag and grabs hers as well.

“W-what about my m-mom.” I struggle to let out.

“You really think she’s not going to find out about this?” Tessa pulls me up and puts my arm over her shoulder to steady me as we start to walk towards the parking lot, each step adding more pain than the last. 

I get into the passenger's seat of my car with a wince, holding my abdomen as an attempt to ease some of the pain. I see Tessa rummaging through my bag to find the keys next to me until she pulls out my old lanyard with all my keys on it and starts the engine.

  
The car ride seems to last forever, the long winding road continuing on infinitely. I look out the window and try and focus on the trees beside the road as my eyelids become heavier, making it harder and harder to stay awake. My eyes close, but this time they stay closed as I have exhausted all reason to open them again, my body completely drained of energy as I drift off to a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you want to know when there is a new update, I usually make a post each new chapter on my tumblr @mini-moe14


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me FOREVER (Like a solid year) to update. Not gonna lie kinda gave up/forgot about this but here ya go! Beware of bad grammar and even worse spelling errors

**Chapter 21**

I manage to use the last bit of energy I have to convince my mom not to go talk to the principal, knowing that Coach Syd would take care of the girls herself. Alyssa helps clean me up. I don’t remember much after that, just the throbbing of my head and chest throughout the night.

In the morning I struggle to even pull on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I fix my bun as I get ready and walk to the kitchen where my sister jumps up and hugs me as tight as she can, “Ouch,” I let out, making Alyssa ease her embrace. Without saying anything she hands me a cup of coffee with a smile.

Surprisingly my mom lets me go to school under the circumstance that I don’t engage with the girls from yesterday. “I know she told you not to fight them but I sure as hell will,” Tessa half-jokes on the way to school. I don’t talk the whole ride, not because I have nothing to say but because I lack any motivation to say them.

Several minutes before first period I spot Raven by a locker, but notice it’s not hers but rather the boys varsity goalkeeper Josh Nelson, _since when do they know each other?_ I ask myself. “Oh yeah,” Tess starts, “I forgot to tell you about that.”

“About what?” I question.

“So you know how yesterday Raven wasn’t at school and no one could reach her?"

“Yeah?”

“Wellll apparently Josh posted on his snapchat that him and a few friends ditched and went out. One of those people was Raven and it looked like they got pretty close.”

I automatically think of the worst possible things, “What does ‘pretty close’ mean”

“Like that.” She points to Raven and Josh with his tongue down her throat. A wave of hurt washes over me and I can feel the heat of tears building up in my eyes. They stop kissing and Josh leaves. Raven starts walking to our class but stops dead in her tracks when she spots me. I could tell she was shocked because she knew I saw what had just happened but more than that she hadn’t heard about what happened at practice.

The bell rings and we walk to our desks, which were still next to each other despite her attempt to move. I dose off during class until my phone buzzes in my pocket. It’s a text from Rey, **Bathroom in 7 minutes. Please, we need to talk** . I sort of roll my eyes and answer bitterly, **I’m done talking.** I don’t even bother looking at her, too frustratingly confused to think.

The teacher instructs us to pair up and do a stupid game she made up using a bunch of easy equations. Raven moves her desk closer, indicating that she was going to be my partner, I look to Tessa to save me but she was already taken by another classmate. I begin to stand up to find another person but am put to a stop when Raven grabs my arm and for the first time I actually look into her eyes and see her sad expression, “Ali, please.”

I sit back down, staring at the table, “You told me to move on and you’re really not helping me with that right now. But clearly you don’t have a problem since you and Josh are a thing now.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispers.

I laugh sarcastically, “Yeah you’ve been saying that a lot lately, and honestly it’s starting to lose its touch.”

“Ali,” Her voice is shaky, “I had no idea that this happened to you and if I could’ve done something I would’ve.”

“I’m fine.” I mutter, keeping my eyes glued to the desk.

“Please look at me. You have to believe me when I say I didn’t have a choice with Josh, I swear.”

I gather up the courage to finally lift my head and meet her gaze, her eyes red as if about to drown in tears, “Everyone has a choice.” I stand up and turn in the worksheet to the teacher, also asking to go to the bathroom. I take my backpack, knowing I wouldn’t be returning to that classroom. I walk swiftly down the hall to the locker room, hearing footsteps behind me, “Ali stop.” Raven says as she follows.

I swing the locker room door open and drop my bag on the floor. Raven soon enters and I stop her from saying anything by pulling her into a passionate and angry kiss. I pull away slightly until our faces are barely an inch apart, “I hate you.” I whisper before pushing her away, “How can you expect me to move on if you are _everywhere_. It’s like I can’t escape you. You’re at school, you’re at soccer, it’s like you’ve been permanently stuck in my head and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with that! I feel like I’m going insane everytime I see you.”

The bell rings and the loud mumbling of students in the halls intensifies, “I have to go but listen, Maddy and I have been talking to my mom and I think we got her to start considering leaving our stepdad. I just thought you might want to know.”

By the time I look up, she’s already out the door. I let out a deep sigh I hadn’t realized I was holding in. I start walking to the parking lot, recognizing that I wouldn’t be able to sit still for the rest of school. I get to the car but and text Tess, “Eventful first period, probably gonna end up walking home since Alyssa has the keys. Text me whenever.” 

I begin walking away from the school when I hear a car horn and someone say my name. I turn around to see no other than Jamie driving up in her car and stopping right next to me, “Get in the car.” She smiles. I don’t have enough energy to refuse so I open the door and sit down, breathing in the smell of her new car, not saying a word as she starts driving. 

She parks at a random parking lot, “Sooo you gonna tell me why you’re walking away from school? ‘Cause last time I checked you don’t have a free period during second.” 

I roll my eyes, “Last time I checked it’s none of your business. Why’d you park here?”

“Well, I figured you didn’t want to go to your house because that’s boring and this was the closest parking lot. A little aggressive aren’t ya? ” 

I glare at her, “Yeah that happens when your friends beat the shit out of me.” 

“If it makes you feel any better I stopped talking to them.” She smiles. 

“Good for you,” I say sarcastically, “Can I go home now?”

Without speaking she starts the car and drives me to my house, I get out and say a quick “Thanks for the ride.” 

She rolls down the window, “Hey Ali?”

“What?”

“I really am sorry, for everything.” She smiles apologetically

I half-smile back, “I know. See you at practice Jamie.”


End file.
